Tales of Neptunia: Hyperworld Saga
by ChromaLuke
Summary: -CURRENTLY ON HIATUS- Neptune is transported into a completely different world from hers and is met by a girl named Kanonno who will help her in her journey to get her back to her home. Set in the events of TOW:RM3(and with some extras), this fanfiction will have characters from both games, although not all of them. Expect cameos, romance, yuri and harem(maybe).
1. Prologue 1 : A New Day

**For all of you readers out there, this is my first crossover fanfic. Not just my first crossover, this is also my very first fanfic. So there might be a few errors here and there and if there are, please inform me about it/them. Thank you. I've always wanted to read a Tales of x Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover fanfic, but since there are none, I thought I make one myself.**

**Oh, and one ****more thing. Although it may sound weird, I wanted the narrator to sound a bit like DBZ's narrator and the "Next Episode Sneak-peak" to sound like Detective Conan's. It's just something personal, you don't have to imagine it that way. ;P And the font used for the author's note, will be in normal bold and the story and the next-episode sneak-peak in normal. Well then, on with the story.**

* * *

Prologue 1 : A New Day.

Things are peaceful in Gamindustri. It's been a few months after ASIC has been destroyed, all thanks to all the CPUs and CPU Candidates' efforts in saving the world by defeating Arfoire. Yes, things have been peaceful, and boring for our Planeptune CPU, Neptune. It has become so peaceful that there are not much threats happening that requires the CPUs' attentions. Because of that, their skills have greatly deteriorated. So, for little Neptune here, from level 64 she has leveled down all the way back to level 5. Now that sucks.

Anyways, here we are at a building called a Basilicom, where the former goddess of Planeptune, Neptune, the current goddess, Nepgear, their fellow friends, IF and Compa and their oracle, Histoire reside. It was just another average, quiet day when suddenly...

* * *

"Aw, come on. This is so super-duper boring! Isn't there anything fun we can do here?" a voice broke out the silence that fills the room. "Aw, cheer up, Nep-Nep. It's not that bad." another voice comforted her. "I mean yeah, things have been peaceful and all, but isn't accepting quests from your nations fun? We get to help a lot of people. Don't you like that?"

"Yeah, for you. Well, with all these paperworks that I have to do and the quests I've received, I feel like my own nation have taken away my freedom." said Neptune. "But you never do your work, except for quests. Well, that's one thing. And you never helped around in the Basilicom either, that's the second thing. As for the third one... You always spend your time playing. And because of that, Nepgear had to do all of your work. YOUR WORK!" said IF in annoyance, seeing her friend just laying around on her bed, playing her handheld console with Compa sitting beside her.

"Hey, I'm not the goddess anymore, you know, Nep Jr. is. It's her job, not mine. At least, not anymore." she angrily replied. IF just shoot back another angry reply at Neptune. "But you're supposed to help her and be a good example to her. You're gonna lose some shares if you keep neglecting your work, you know!" "Say it again. I dare you, Iffy!" And then they are at each other's throats and later had a bust-up. Fists are punching, hairs are pulled, etc... They've always fought over matters like this since not long ago. "Stop it, you two! Don't make another noise here." Compa tried her best to comfort the two, but in vain.

And then 'Bang' went the door. The oracle, Histoire, enters the room and managed to break up the fight. "What's this all about? You're disturbing Nepgear with your noises." Histoire was upset and angry when those two made the noises. She became angrier when she saw Neptune in the room. "Neptune, you have been skipping most of your work lately. Why aren't you doing your job like, at all? People are gonna lose trust on you." Neptune was pouty all over. "You know what, Histy? I'm getting out of here. This place hasn't been fun for me for weeks now. And don't even bother to try to get me to go home 'cause I'm gonna be out for a long time. I'm gonna go home whenever I want to."

"And I thought after that event, you're gonna be a bit more serious, Neptune. Guess I was wrong."Histoire exclaimed in disappointment. "And you're letting her leave?" IF objected. "I can never win in an argument like this. Sorry." And there Neptune went out of the room and out of the house. Everyone was worried what has to become of Neptune. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll forget about this tomorrow. I mean, that's how she is, right?" Compa now tried to comfort IF and Histoire. "I guess you're right, but still..." IF worried about Neptune the most. She knows she won't just forget it so , most of the time she will, but there is a probability that she won't. And she knows how much a destroyer she can be when she's angry or upset.

***scene break***

It was already dusk and Neptune still hasn't returned home. Of course everyone was worried, especially Nepgear and Compa. And it was almost time for dinner too. Usually she never returned home after 7 p.m. or at least, after dinner is served. And since it's Compa's turn to cook today, usually Neptune will be home even before she starts cooking. But not today. She still hasn't returned home. This worried Histoire as well. But she knew very well that when it's time for dinner, she's always there at the dining table, ready to chomp down whatever food there is. So Histoire and the others just go on in making their dinner in the while waiting for the care-free girl to return.

***scene break***

In the outskirts of Virtua Forest, a girl can be seen slaying lots of monsters. It was Neptune. It seems like she was slaying a lot more monsters than she usually would just to level up even more. "Phew. I think that's the last of it." And she begins checking on her stats. (What? It's a video game world. Sometimes, breaking the 4th-wall is necessary, right?) "What?! Only level 10?! Aw, crackers! All those monsters are only worth 5 levels?! Well, it's understandable because it's a beginner's dungeon anyways. Speaking of crackers, look at the time! It's almost dinner time. Man, I'm so hungry..." Neptune said while her stomach is growling. Well, it's logical to get really hungry when you go out before lunch and stay there, not even eating, until nightfall. "Well, I better get home, then. I can't wait to see what kind of dishes are there. It's Compa's turn today, so..." And her mouth began to water at the thought of any food that Compa might prepare for her. Was she drooling or something?

During the trip to her Basilicom(where her home is), she spotted something spectacular. An orb of light was hovering right past her from behind, just a few feet above her head. She saw the orb of light and of course, began following it, totally losing track of her way to home and forgetting about her growling stomach. She followed it as it went deeper and deeper into the Virtua Forest until it finally stopped. When it stopped, Neptune stopped running, panting for all the chasing. Then, the light orb started to move again, but this time towards her until it was just above her head. She was awed by the light orb's beauty(What?). After that, it spun in circles above Neptune head, forming a ring. The circle is big enough to fit a person through it if entered vertically, like the green tube from a certain game that stars an Italian plumber. As she watched, a beam of light shone upon her, entering from the hovering light ring.

"Ah! What's happening? Oh no, am I being abducted? No! No way!" Neptune shrieked. Her vision was starting to blur and whitened. After the light has disappeared, so has Neptune. Only her N-Gear, weapons and clothes are to be seen at the spot. Has she really been abducted? And in the nude? Oh God, no. I really hope she's not.

So, where has Neptune gone off to now? What actually happened to her? Will she be able to return in time for dinner? When will the next episode come out? Why is Neptune covered with a lot of purple anyways? Why am I asking you all these questions anyways? Want to find out? Find out in the next episode of Hyperdimensional Tales: Neptunia Mythology.

* * *

***Next time on Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology***

? : Hey, are you okay there kid? You've had quite a fall just now. You're not seriously dead, are you?

Neptune : A fall, huh? That makes it the third time, then.

*scene break*

? : How about if I bring you back to our Van Eltia? You can stay there until we find a way to your home.

Neptune : "Our"?

*scene break*

? : Oh, finally one appeared. Sweet, after this one there should be five more to hunt.

Neptune : Aw, isn't this the cutest thing ever?

*scene break*

Neptune : Alright, take this. *bang bang bang*

? : You're dead. [Tiger Blade]!

{Next time on ToN:HDM : Prologue 2: The New World.}

* * *

**Author's note : As I said, this is my very first fanfiction. If you do find any mistakes or anything out of the usual in this fanfiction or if you find my use of language is weak(Well, sorry for English not being my main language), feel free to tell me or write a review about it/them. Thank you.**


	2. Prologue 2 : The Radiant World

**You guys must really be wondering. How can I write two chapters so fast? Well, originally, I previously wrote in around 10,000+ words for a chapter, but I thought that it might be too long for a chapter. So I divided that chapter into three chapters. So, yeah. Just so you know. Anyways, here it is. The second chapter.**

* * *

Prologue 2 : The Radiant World

It was dawn. The background shows a mountain path. As the camera hovers from place to place, it caught a glimpse of something. It was a pink-haired girl in a red dress with a mini-skirt, walking up the mountain path. She seems to be around 14-17 years old, judging by her size. But what is a girl like her doing in the dangerous part of these mountain paths? Guess we'll find out soon enough.

"I can't believe they let me out to hunt them this early. The polwiggles don't even come out until 7:30, or at least when the sun is visible enough. Now who would need their skins and jelly-outer so bad this early in the morning? I mean, it's only 6:18. Guess I'll just have to search elsewhere then." said the pink-haired girl. Apparently, she's hunting some monsters. But I guess the monsters don't come out until said times.

She then climbed higher up the mountain paths. 15 minutes or so have passed and still not even the said monster appeared. "So far, only Bees and Beak Axes. No polwiggles." She continued climbing up the mountain path until she reached what appears to be the top of the mountain. Wow, I never thought a mountain can be this low. But look around you. There are lots of connecting mountains in this area. I guess this place is a mountain biome then. As she reached the top, still not a single polwiggle appeared. She was really disappointed.

"Still no polwiggles? Oh come on... I'm hungry..." She was already tired as she still hadn't had her breakfast yet.

As she was sitting down to rest, she saw a flare up in the sky. When she looked up, she saw a rather small meteor. Upon closer inspection, the meteor is actually heading her direction.

"A meteor? Oh my, it's heading my direction!" With just moments to spare, she barely managed to escape the meteor. Yes, she was knocked back by the impact caused by the meteor and passed out for a while. Hence, the word 'barely'. But I must say, for a small meteor, the crater it created was quite big. Around 10 meters in diameter to be exact.

After the dust have cleared out, in the middle of the crater was a little girl with purple hair with 2 D-pad accessories on her hair. Yep, that's Neptune all right. But something seems different about her. It must be her new clothes. Instead of her usual white hoodies with USB strings, her purple and white stockings and her purple shoes, she's now wearing a white-and-purple suit(which look like a one-piece swimsuit) with a mini-skirt attached to it, a small purple jacket with white stripes at the sides, purple gloves, purple bracelets, white shoes and white stockings with purple stripes on it. Now that's a lot more purple than before. But still, she's still recognizable.(I'll leave Neptune's new outfit to your imaginations)

Upon recovering, the pink-haired girl(God, when will we get to know her name?) ran over to the crater and found Neptune laying down at the center of the crater, still unconscious. "Oh my god! Sh-sh-she-... Did she just fell down from the sky?" she screamed in terror.

"Oh no! She must have hurt herself really bad! I hope she's not dead. Please don't be dead. Wait, what am I doing? I got to save her! Hang on!" she, uh..., reminded herself(?). And so, she went down the crater, pulled Neptune out of the crater and began treating her wounds. Oh you know, cleaning her cuts/bruises/etc., wrapping bandages... Seeing she's still not recovering, she began to cast a healing spell on her. "O' healing power. First Aid!" was what she chanted to cast said spell.

Well, after casting 'First Aid' on her, she's still unconscious. Fearing any monster might sneak-attack them, she wanted the girl(Neptune) to wake up as fast as possible. So, she tried to wake her up herself. "Hey, wake up. You're not dead, are you? Come on, wake up!" She shook her body slowly, then harder, then vigorously. But Neptune still hasn't wake up. She began to worry. She feared she might have healed her a bit too late. After a short while, she thought she saw Neptune's eyes move. So she continued shaking her body like mad. Finally after a few minutes, Neptune wakes up.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Hey, are you okay there, kid? You've had quite a fall just now. You're seriously not dead, are you? Please tell me you're alright." the pink-haired girl asked Neptune. Neptune, who just woke up, got up and took a look around her until she finally noticed the pink-haired girl sitting beside her. Surprisingly, she just stood up like nothing has happened. It looks like she wasn't hurt at all. I know, the pink-haired girl was just as surprised as we were. The pink-haired girl then stood up and walked towards Neptune.

"Wow, you sure recover fast." the girl said. Neptune looked behind to see the girl standing behind her and asked, "Hey, pinkie. What's your name? Do you know where we are now? What's your favorite cookie?" The girl looked surprised at her mountain of questions. But with a giggle, she answered, "Well firstly, my name is Kanonno. Kanonno Grassvalley. Just call me Kanonno if you want. And we are currently at Mt. Rhubarb. What's your name?" "Neptune. Say, you haven't even answered my last question yet."Neptune replied. (Do I really have to answer that?)Kanonno could feel a drop of sweat forming at the back of her head at that thought. But she answered anyways. "My favorite cookie? Well, chocolate chip cookies then, I guess." While showing a thumbs-up to her with a "XD" expression on her face, she replied, "You seriously answered that? Man, you sure are a worrywart." And there she laughed her butt off while Kanonno facepalmed behind her with an "Oh God, why?" expression.

"So, anyways Kan- uhh... I'll just call you Kanonno. Can't think of a better nickname for you. So, anyways Kanonno, what kind of place is this actually? What world, I mean. Cause this looks like nothing from where I came from. And how did I even get here?" Neptune asked Kanonno about her whereabouts. "You don't remember?" Kanonno asked. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell to me. The only tning I remember is I was following this...floating light-thingy into the depths of Virtua Forest. And then it circulated around me, and some light shone upon me. And the next thing I knew is, I was here. With you. I don't know what actually happened."

"Well, just now I saw you falling from the sky, and landed head-first. You really had quite a fall just now. Oh, so no wonder you don't remember much. You might have lost some memories upon landing here. Now that makes sense. But a floating light-thingy you said? Hmm... A-Anyways, the world we are in right now is called Luminasia. So where are you from, Neptune?" "Oh, I'm from Gamindustri. I bet you have never heard of it because I've never heard of this world too." Neptune claimed. "Gamindustri, huh? Weird name. Not insulting your world, really. Just... it sounds weird to me." "Yeah, Luminasia kinda sounds weird to me too." Neptune said with a chuckle. "Guess whatever that's foreign to us is always weird, huh?"

"Wait, you did say I had "quite a fall", right? What do you actually mean by that?" Kanonno wondered for a while to find the right answer. But she just answered the best she could. "Well, you see. Just now, when I reached the top, I saw a small meteor. It was heading my direction. And I was nearly got hit by it too. But it turns out that you are the meteor. And you were badly hurt too. I guess you landed head first, but surprisingly you didn't suffer any head or brain damage, which is good. And-"

"Okay, okay. I've heard enough." Neptune cut her off. "So you're saying I fell from the sky. Like a shooting star?" "Yes, but shooting star? I guess?" Kanonno was unsure what to answer. "Wow, that makes this the third time then." said Neptune while she scratched her head.

"Third...time? What do you mean?" Kanonno asked. "Well, to put it simple, the first time is when I was banished from Celestia, into Gamindustri after a fight with the other Goddesses.. That's also when I lost my memories which I've recovered months after. The second one is when my sister was made the Goddess of Planeptune. I was pushed of off Celestia this time, but accidentally brought along the other Goddesses with me, which resulted in all of us falling down to Gamindustri. I guess I really must have a thing with falling from great heights." And then, they both laughed over what they've talked about just now.

Looking at her surroundings, Kanonno felt that it is not safe for Neptune to be here. "Hey, this place'll get dangerous if we wait here too long. How about if I bring you back to our Van Eltia? You can stay there until we find a way to your home. Don't worry, you'll love it there."

"Our?" Neptune asked with a giant question mark on her head. "Oh yeah. The Van Eltia is a ship. A big one. That's where my home and where our guild "Ad Libitum" are. There are lots of people there or rather, were. Most of them have left for reasons I don't know of." Kanonno explained to Neptune.

"So, basically, this Van Eltia is kind of like a moving house that houses many other people and a guild, huh?" Then she smacked her hand as if she got a brilliant idea. "Sweet! That sure sounds super amazing. Surely there are other people in the guild, right? And it must be a big one, is it? Is it?"

"Yeah, it is. Well, I don't want to waste my time explaining the Van Eltia to you, so I'll just show it to you myself. Besides, I have a quest that I need to complete."

"What kind of quest? Ooh, ooh. Is it a hunting quest?" Before Neptune could continue asking any further, Kanonno replied, "Yeah, a looting quest, actually. I'm looking out for some polwiggles but you probably don't know what a polwiggle is, so I'll show it to you if I'll ever find one at this time of the day... *sigh* I've been searching for them for an hour now and still none showed up yet." Kanonno seems so down and disappointed and looked like she was about to cry anytime. And Neptune just knows how to cheer Kanonno up.

"Aw, don't you worry, pinkie. We'll find them eventually. The- the Ball-wiggles" "Polwiggles" Kanonno corrected her. "Yeah, the all-wiggles. I'll even help you find them, 'kay, Kanonno?" Kanonno felt like crying, for some reason, but managed to hide her feelings.

"Thanks, Neptune. It's funny 'cause I'm getting help from someone I just met a few minutes ago. You're really kind, Neptune." Neptune just blushes prior to receiving the compliment form Kanonno.

"Really? 'Cause I always get the opposite, you know. I mean, I've been such a nuisance back at my home and the last thing I did there was having a quarrel with one of my best friends and ran away from home."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll accept you when you return." But Neptune still has other things to say. "Hey, I've been causing trouble for them for a long time. For my friends, my family and my guild. Hey, it's not like I have regrets anyways. It's Iffy's fault. Why does she always have to turn small problems into bigger problems anyways? She can't tell me what to do. Hey, it's my life. I do what I want, when I want and where I want it to be. Just because I didn't do much work nowadays doesn't mean she has the right to be bossy towards me. And they always tried to make me sleep outside. And by outside, I mean literally. Outside the Basilicom, where I live. I don't think they'll forgive me that easily. And I don't think my disappearance will be missed anyways... Except for my sister, maybe... Just so you know."

Kanonno somehow managed to understand the pains in Neptune's life. Being forced around and such. But Neptune, you know her. She is good at changing the subjects in conversations. "Anyways, you know you can always call me by other nicknames like Nepty, Neppie, Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, Neppersnapper or whatever that suits you." Kanonno's answer was simple, "Just Neptune is fine." Neptune doesn't seem to care much anyways. "Fine by me."

And so, Kanonno brought Neptune down the mountain paths until they went to a place where a bridge was not supposed to be drawn up, closing their path. "What the? Who drew up this bridge? There's nobody else but me here." Neptune clears her throat. "Before I met you, of course. But what could have drawn this bridge?"

Being a care-free person she is, Neptune calmly answered, "Oh. Who cares? Let's just bust this bridge open. Oh hey look, a switch!" She ran to a switch located nearby and pressed it without a delay, worrying Kanonno at the same time. "Be careful, you might not know what that switch does." And shortly after, the bridge came down, opening their path. "Woah, lucky." Kanonno said to herself quietly. "All right, then. March forward!" And so, Neptune began marching like a scout in the while singsong "Le~t's go! Le~t's go! Le~t's le~t's go~!". The way she's acting kinda reminds me of a certain girl with kitty-ears who carries a black cat on her shoulders that goes around the world searching for mysteries to be solved.

Then they continued down the paths until they encountered a round-shaped creature which look like a hybrid of a legless squirrel and a legless cat. Looks cute enough.

"Oh, finally one appeared!" Kanonno was excited about the appearance of what seems to be a Polwiggle. "Sweet! After this one, there should be five more to hunt."

"Aw. Isn't this the cutest thing ever? So cute I don't think I can bring myself to hurt 'im. But why are you hunting this thing? Don't you like cutie-wutie things?" Neptune asked with her big "puppy" eyes staring at Kanonno.

"No, no. Of course I like cute things. But this one is, um..., different. This one is actually dangerous." Kanonno was trying her best to convince Neptune that Polwiggles are actually dangerous. "How dangerous?"

"Well, they usually attack stealthily. But this one seems like a scout, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. But the good thing about Polwiggles is that they don't attack unless provoked. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. They can be tamed if you give it some sweet stuff, but if you don't they'll get angry and will attack you aggressively to their deaths, which means they'll continue attacking until either you or the Polwiggles are dead." Kanonno explained a bit about Polwiggles.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this one seems provoked already." Neptune told her as the Polwiggle slowly approach them. "Already? But what could've set it- Oh no! When I said "Sweet" just now, it probably thought I have some sweet stuff to give to it. Now it's really angry for not getting that sweet stuff." Seeing the polwiggle is already close to them, Kanonno warned Neptune. "Well then, it looks like it's battle time, Neptune." "Yeah, let's beat them into the grounds and then finish your quest." Neptune raised her right hand high in the sky and let out a "YEAH!" to lift the mood(I think).

***entering battle mode[The Sword Sparks BGM from TOW:RM3 starts playing in the background]***

"All right, Neptune. Stay back. You don't have a weapon so that means you can't fight."warned Kanonno. "Who says I can't fight? I have defeated a former goddess in the past, just so you know. I can fight pretty well. It's not like YOU have a weapon either."replied Neptune. "Oh, I have one all right. Watch."she said as she drew her red-crimson broadsword which has white-colored edges and two wings on the handle that magically appeared in her hands and she let it rest to her right, entering her battle stance. "Cool-eos! I can do that too!" exclaimed Neptune as she too drew her broadsword that also magically appeared in her hands and she raised it to her front, slightly above waist level, also entering her battle stance. "Oh, so you have a weapon. All right, let's go!" Not wanting to waste any more time, they engage into battle with the Polwiggle.

Without a delay, Neptune charged right towards the Polwiggle which just rolled out of the way, leading Neptune to a miss. But our little Neptune here has other plans. You see, she planned that if she did missed(like she participated), she'll stop her motion, turn around, draw her gun that, again, magically appeared in her left hand and then aim at the Polwiggle, which is what she will do now. She managed to carry out her plan and managed to get three shots at the Polwiggle with her supposed-to-be finishing shot totally missed her target by a few inches. By now the Polwiggle is weakened but that didn't stop it from attacking. And from behind, Kanonno finishes off that Polwiggle with her [Tiger Blade], a upward, vertical, jumping slash that throw the enemy slightly up into the air followed by a downward slash that brings the skill-user and the enemy back to the ground, and thus, getting her the kill.

"Aw, no fair! You totally, like, KS'ed me there. If I hadn't missed there, I would've gotten the kill. Aw, crackers." Neptune, with a "DX" face, complained. "Well, it's not my fault you missed. And what's a "KS"? I swear, wherever you're from, there are probably a lot of words and terms that I won't understand. And you're starting to get on my nerves too." Kanonno was surely annoyed by Neptune's current behavior. "Oh. "KS" means "Kill Steal". It's when you steal someone else's kill. Or kills. But that's okay, there's probably a lot more that we have to slay, right? So I'll let you off this time. LOL." Neptune calmed herself. (Wow, she's calmed down already? Wow, she must really have bad memory space.) Kanonno, again, felt a large drop of sweat moved down the back of her head.

Shortly after, when they just began continuing down the mountain paths, another Polwiggle appeared. But this one, after seeing the previous polwiggle been killed by them, it attacked them the same instant it met them. But the action taken by this Polwiggle didn't take them out by surprise. They barely managed to dodge it. Seeing the Polwiggle failed to land the first hit, Neptune strikes the Polwiggle by using her [Dual Edge] attack, an upward slash followed by a midair, horizontal single-spin slash, which throws the Polwiggle backwards, stunning it at the same time. In the meantime, Kanonno started to cast a spell. "Step aside, Neptune." Kanonno warned as she was about to cast. "Take this. [Lightning]!" No sooner as she said that, a lightning strikes the Polwiggle from above. But amazingly, the Polwiggle is still alive. What a fail there. Neptune, not wanting to miss any chances, took out her gun and shot the Polwiggle. It only took a shot to kill the already-weakened Polwiggle. At least she got her "payback".

"Payback, Kanonno. Hah! Now it is ME who got the kill. Hahaha..." "Gee, Neptune. Do I really have to remind you that this is not some kind of game. This is teamwork. It doesn't matter who gets the kill." scolded Kanonno. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just joking about now and before. Geez..."

***later***

As they went down the mountain, they came across more and more polwiggles until it was just enough to complete Kanonno's quest. "All right, that's the last of it. Our quest is finished. Let's head down and wait for my crew to pick me up." said Kanonno. "Pick you up? Do you travel by ship?" asked Neptune. "I told you before. The Van Eltia is a ship and a home for the guild, "Ad Libitum.". So the Van Eltia will be picking me up.. Actually, the Van Eltia is my home. I live in that ship." told Kanonno. "Yeah, cool. Awesomesauce."

While they were walking, they heard a loud growl. "What was that?" both asked. And then they heard the loud growl again. And again, getting louder each time. "Be careful, there could be a Garm Wolf nearby." "Garm wolf? Is it strong?" Neptune was probably scared by now. And so as Kanonno. "Yes. Really strong. And if it attacks in groups, that's a dead end for us." Kanonno explained. "*gulp* Now that's scary..." And after a while, the growling is not heard of anymore. But just when they thought it's safe, another loud growl is heard. But it is so loud that it started to sound like a roar instead. "This looks like a big problem..." By now, they have readied their swords in their hands and were standing back-to-back, holding their defensive stances. Kanonno was shaking like crazy while Neptune was... Shaking and looking rather weak. And then the moment of truth came out.

"Hey, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry..." Neptune asked weakly. "Not now. We need to defend ourselves for this upcoming attack." Kanonno replied. "I... I-I actually found out what made these growls." "Really?" Well, what do you know, she can be useful at times. "Yeah," As she started explaining, Neptune was already blushing. Her face was crimson red. "I-I-It was me. My stomach did this." And she hold her stomach which seems to growl really loudly. "It was already nighttime at my world before I was transported here. And I haven't even had lunch that time. Man, I'm starving to death here... I usually need at least 6 meals a day..."

***~growl~***

"Please don't say that. I'm hungry too, you know..." A soft growl is heard. Yeah, Kanonno was hungry too. But our little Neptune here is starving. "Please, I need food."

"Sorry, Neptune, but I didn't bring any food myself too... Don't worry, it's almost picking time. So once we're at the Van Eltia, you can eat as much as you want. That is, as long as you don't eat a ton of food like Reid does. His idea of a meal is like a week's worth of food." Kanonno said. "Stop it. No more talks about food. Let's just get there already..." Neptune said weakly.

Then they continued their way down the mountain, until... *~AWOOOOOOO!~* A loud howl was heard from a distance. The instant the girls heard that, they got into their battle stances. They stood back-to-back, looking around to spot whatever that's gonna be attacking them soon. And after a short while later, a rather large wolf appeared in front of them. And this one sure looks hungry, judging from its eyes. "A wolf?! There aren't supposed to be wolves here." Kanonno exclaimed in surprise. Like she said, wolves aren't supposed to be here. "Do you think it's a stray one?" Neptune asked. "I don't think so." She looked around for a little bit. "But seeing that this is the only wolf around here, we might stand a chance on this one. So let's take it down." "Now, that's my girl." Neptune said as she patted Kanonno's head, somehow, seeing that Neptune's height only reached Kanonno's ears. (I'm not a little girl, you know. I'm older than you.) thought Kanonno while another cliched sweat form at the side of her head and felt an annoyance as a cross-shaped blood veins formed at her head with her eyes closed shut, making an angry expression while gritting her teeth and forcefully made her mouth smile.

*boss battle[Tide on Edge BGM from TOW:RM3 starts playing in the background]*

The girls are already in their battle stances, parrying, ready to block any attack the wolf will use on them. Kanonno then began explaining their strategy. "All right. From what I've heard from other people, Wolves usually start with a pounce, followed by a few claw slashes and then their attack patterns will randomize. Or so I've heard."

"So, after those two starting attacks, we just do what we can, right?" Neptune asked, just to make sure. "I don't know. I mean I've heard them, but things like that can be unreliable, you know?" "Okay, missy. Let's beat it down." After analyzing the girls for a while, the wolf began to pounce them, but missed them by a little bit as they have anticipated for what the wolf was about to do. But instead of a flurry of claw slashes, the wolf shot out a few puffs of air out of its mouth towards the two girls. They were surprised by the sudden change of tactics and got hit by them.

In Neptune's vision, in the top-left corner of her vision, she can see her health had just dropped into the yellow zone, which is below 40% while Kanonno's just above 50%. But next to her(Kanonno's) health bar(which is green in colour), she saw numbers that may represent HP. She saw Kanonno had 214/395 HP while Neptune has 201/512 HP. (So that means Kanonno must be a support-type.) she thought. Then she saw a blue bar below the HP bar, which she hasn't noticed yet. Had it, "TP". Beside it are numbers that represent that value. Kanonno had 32/127 TP while Neptune has a mere 31/67 TP.

"What am I doing? This isn't the time to be fooling around. We'll be its breakfast if we don't kill it. Speaking of which, I'm hungry... Why did I reminded myself of it?" said Neptune in a low voice. She was going to help Kanonno who was still blocking the wolf's attacks. But due to her intensive hunger, she couldn't do much.

But then she saw the enemy's parameters. Had it, -?-. LVL 40. HP : 3209/3219. TP : 25/25. (Wow, that's an unusually high level for a beginner's dungeon) Neptune thought and while looking at their levels. What a shock that meets Neptune's eyes as she saw that both Kanonno and her are only at LVL 3. And here she thought everything is over when suddenly, an idea struck her head. Well, this isn't like Neptune at all. But who cares! Whatever her idea was, she needs it to get her and Kanonno to safety.

Well, anyways, she came up with a plan and began sharing it with Kanonno. "Kanonno, I need you to distract 'im. Think you can do that?" Kanonno, surprised to see that the bubbly girl Neptune actually has a plan, began hearing her out. "Okay. What are you going to do? Are you going to pull off some strong attack?" Kanonno asked curiously.

"Yes, though this may take a while to charge. Until I give the signal, you move out of the way. Understand?" Neptune said in a serious tone that Kanonno obeyed her with no objection. You'll know shit will get super serious when a happy-go-lucky, bubbly and rather careless girl turns serious for once. (I hope my body is strong enough to use that attack though...) thought Neptune.

She realizes that she might be risking herself in this, but seeing that no other options are available, she had to do it. "All right, I'm gonna charge my energy now. Try to keep it away from me as long as possible." "Got you loud and clear, Neptune." Kanonno said with a confident look on her face. "Alright, be careful." Neptune said to Kanonno. After giving her a nod as an answer, she proceeds to distract the wolf.

Neptune stands on the ground where she's at, with her hands clasped together to her front at waist level, she began to gather energy. Now mind you, this one is a high-leveled attack she's about to unleash. With her current level, it may kill her. But she's decided to do it anyways. There she was, gathering her energy to the max(if that's how you put it). When the attack's about ready, she called out "Kanonno!" upon hearing Neptune's signal she backed away from the wolf. "All right, here I go! {32-Caliber X-Blade}!"(Note: Still waiting for the English release of HDN Victory, so the skill names(like this one) may not be right as of now. This attack is only available in HDN Victory.) Then, the sky suddenly darkened and in the sky, a large blade appeared and flew straight towards the wolf, hitting it and killing it instantly while causing a medium-sized explosion.

"Wow, cool!" Kanonno said when saw what Neptune did to the wolf. After the explosion, Kanonno ran up to Neptune, only to find her lying on the ground, face down. She was unconscious, or was she? "Oh no. Neptune! Please, hang in there Neptune! I'm here to save you." Seeing no response from Neptune, she continued to try to wake her up. Still not waking up, she began healing her. Neptune, who was barely conscious, barely heard the few last words that came out from Kanonno's mouth before blacking out. "Neptune! Please, stay with me! ...tune! Pl... don't die ... Live! Live! ... NEPTUNE!"

/What has actually happened to Neptune? is she still alive? Or is it the end of Neptune? Will she really be able to survive? And what are Neptune's friends back at Gamindustri probably doing right now? Find out on the next episode of ToN:HDM.

* * *

{Next time on ToN:HDM, Prologue 3 : A Newcomer from Planeptune.}

* * *

**Ooh... The first cliffhanger. So, did you like it? Hey, don't forget I'm trying my best here, you know.**

**To tell you the truth though, writing a fanfic is not as easy as it sounds. Yeah, I first thought this was easy, but nope. It's harder than I thought.**


	3. Prologue 3 : A Newcomer from Planeptune

**Hey, what's up? Sorry for the wait. I'm currently searching for ideas here and there. But it's finished now. Oh, and I'm totally scrapping off the idea of a sneak-peek-preview-sort-of thing and the narrator to sound like DBZ's narrator. Just imagine the narrator in this fanfic to be anyone you like. And now it's time to reply the reviews from the previous chapters that I recieved.**

**To Prinny Overlord's review : Thank you for the suggestions. I really appreciate that. Since I've also given you tips on your fanfic, that makes us even. And thanks for the help.**

**To Vision Rebirth's review : Thanks. I appreciate it. As for your question... Well, I was planning to include other characters from other media unrelated to both series just for the heck of it. And I was planning to take in a few Xiilia and Xillia 2 characters. But I won't tell you who. I'll see what I can do with the upcoming chapters.**

**Oh, and expect a rather slow update for next chapter. I will be a bit busy from here on. And for my use of words, language, grammar, etc., please bear with me. I'm just a student who just finished middle school. And English is not my mother language. So, yeah... I'm not that great. Thanks for bearing with me. Oh, and expect a few cameos to appear in the next chapter. Anyways, chapter start!**

* * *

Prologue 3 : A Newcomer from Planeptune.

"Neptune! Hey, Neptune! Where are you?" a voice called out.

"Neptune, please! This is no time for games, Neptune! We've made your favorite food back at the Basilicom. Please, come out now!" another voice called out.

It was dark at night, in the forest. A group of girls seems to be looking for Neptune. Let's see. There's a pink-haired one in a pink dress and a short pink skirt, a brunette who wears an over-sized blue jacket with the sleeves long enough to cover her arms and a purple-haired dressed in a sailor-type outfit with a short purple skirt. Ah... I remember them. They are IF, Compa and Nepgear. They must have been sent out by Hustoire to search for Neptune.

"Neptune, sis. Come out now. You're making me worry about you. Histoire is going to be mad if we return late." Nepgear called out for her sister, Neptune. Currently, she's in another world, but they didn't know about that.

They've been searching for her for a good hour now. After then, IF suggested splitting up so that they can cover more areas and thus, making the searching faster. So IF suggested that Compa should search south, Nepgear search west and IF search north.

And it just so happened to be a Fenrir walking nearby after preying over a few monkeys with one monkey still in its mouth. And the Fenrir just so happened to be at the spot where Neptune's belongings and clothing are. The Fenrir walked over them, spilling the blood of the monkeys that spills out of its mouth on Neptune's clothing. And as it walked on Neptune's clothing, it also tear them apart while trying to get its paws from sticking to the clothing. As it shaked vigorously to set itself free form the clothing, one of the monkey that has been in its mouth's arms fell off on top of her now-torn clothing. AND it just so happened that IF was passing nearby and spotted the Fenrir. She went to hide in the bushes nearby, not wanting to be spotted by the Fenrir.. As she spied on the Fenrir, she spotted something that seems to be Neptune's N-gear. Well, that's because it is. And she saw blood on Neptune's torn clothing and when she saw the monkey's arm, she began assuming that it was Neptune's and that Neptune has been eaten by that Fenrir.

Tears began filling her eyes as she watched the Fenrir continuing tearing Neptune's clothing apart with its paws. She began imagining the possibles scenes of Neptune's death to the Fenrir. She imagined a scene where Neptune lost to the Fenrir in a fight and the Fenrir killed her and began devouring her, another scene where Neptune got ambushed by the Fenrir on her way home, and many more scenes about the possibilities of her death. Her teeth began gritting as she shuts her eyes while blaming herself for Neptune's "death". She remembered her last words to Neptune before she left the Basilicom and she thought about that argument would actually be the last time she'll see Neptune again. And now she knows she can never see her again. Or she thought.

While her eyes are crying tears of rage, she drew her Qatars and recklessly charged towards the Fenrir, attacking the Fenrir. The Fenrir was caught off surprise and was brutally and mercilessly killed by IF. After killing the Fenrir, she threw herself to the ground, let out a loud scream to the skies and cried herself out while banging her fists to the ground. It was later then until Compa arrived a while later when she heard the scream, only to see IF hitting her head as hard as she can to a rock nearby on the ground. The rock was already covered with blood that comes from IF's head. Compa immediately stopped IF from doing that, though it took some time before she managed to calm IF down. And yet, she was still crying. Never in Compa's life did she ever see IF cry.

So she went to ask her what's wrong. IF, unable to hold her sadness any longer, hugged Compa hard and began crying again. Compa calmed her down again and repeated her question. Without a word, IF pointed towards the dead Fenrir and Neptune's torn clothing near the Fenrir. Compa, after seeing Neptune's clothing torn and covered in blood and managed to see an arm which she assumed to be Neptune's, she immediately let out a really loud scream of "NO!". She, too, began crying along with IF. They cried for a few minutes before calming down.

"So, *sob* Iffy. How are we *sob* gonna tell Ge-Ge about *sob* this? She will be traumatized if *sob* she knows about this." A word finally escaped Compa's mouth.

"I don't *sob* know. She won't be able *sob* to receive the news well if we *sob* tell her about it. That's not to say that we're not traumatized about this." IF too finally speaks.

"If we do tell her, then *sob* oh noes. I can't imagine her reactions afterwards."

IF then confessed something. "And you know what's worse. I really can't stop thinking about the last words I said to her. *sob* Now, I feel that this is all my fault. I'm the reason *sob* she disappeared." IF started crying again.

"No. Don't you say that, Iffy. It's not your fault. Nobody knows that this is going to happen. So stop blaming yourself."

Just as Compa said that, her N-Gear rang. She received a call from Nepgear. She looked at IF and asked her whether to tell her about the sad news or not. IF, just shrugging her shoulders, did not say anything. But Compa, fearing that keeping the news a secret any longer will prove dangerous, decided to go on telling her the news anyways. But as soon as she answered her N-Gear, it wasn't something she'd expected to hear.

|"Compa, IF. Are you there? Please, you gotta help me! I'm being chased by something. I don't know what it is, but it's chasing me." *slam* "Ow! My knee. Oh my goodness, I've tripped. And it's getting closer! Back! Back off, I said! Come and save me! Please, hur- AHHHH!" *buzz*| It was all they could hear before the line was cut off.

"Ge-Ge!/Gear!" both IF and Compa shouted after the line got cut off.

"Oh noes. Ge-Ge's in danger. Hurry, Iffy! We have to save her." The nurse hurriedly stood up to her feet and waited for IF to get up.

"Let's use our tracker to find her." And sure enough, they've obtained Nepgear's position on the radar. "So she's north-west from where we're at now. Come on, this way." said IF as she led the way to Nepgear's position. It doesn't seem like she moving at all according to her radar. They knew something was wrong. It could be either she accidentally dropped her N-Gear when she tripped or she was attacked there. Just as they were closing in to her position, the dot where Nepgear's location is, disappeared. But since they're close to that point, they managed to get to the location. But what lies in front of their eyes was something bad. Really bad.

What lies in front of them are the remains of Nepgear. Or rather, Nepgear's belongings. Her clothes, her weapons and her N-Gear.. IF and Compa were surprised at the sight in front of them. It was just like what happened to Neptune, only there are no blood stains on them. Compa, began digging the remains to look for Nepgear, hoping to find her under those remains, but in vain. She began crying.

IF, in the other hand, began to think. Now who in their right minds would do this to Nepgear. I mean like, possibly stripping everything off of her before kidnapping her. She then thought that Neptune couldn't have been eaten up even by something like a Fenrir. She knows that Neptune is stronger than that. But what could have made her to disappear all of a sudden? That's when a thought struck her. Neptune might not have been eaten by the Fenrir that she had killed earlier, mistaking it for eating Neptune. She said it must have been some kind of... creature that is capable of stripping everything off of her before taking her away. Now that would be pedophilic, now wouldn't it?

While IF was so deep in her thoughts, a voice puts her out of her thoughts. Compa called her out to see Nepgear's N-Gear. What she saw at the N-Gear was, there was an unopened "video recording" file left in there. Without any further ado, they opened up that file. And then a video screen was projected and the video starts playing.

The video seems to play in the style of first-person view. So we can assume we are seeing things from Nepgear's perspective. |"Neptune! Neptune, come on out already. Don't keep Histoire waiting. You know she doesn't like that! Please come out!" After that, Nepgear walked around for a little more until she heard a faint scream not far from where she's currently at. "Oh my goodness, i-is that IF? Did something happened to her?" she muttered as she heard the scream.| Pausing the video, IF claimed that it was her scream. Compa also realized that she had heard the scream just like the one in the video. and she was relieved to hear that it was IF's and not some ghost or something. Clicking the resume button, they continued to watch.

|Just after the scream, the sound of wind is heard and her long, purple hair is seen flying forward to her right. "What was that?" Nepgear looked around, trying to spot the thing that just passed by her. It was until she looked back and saw something... so bright she had to cover her eyes, but barely give the N-Gear enough space to record what was happening. It looks to be an orb of light. After looking at it for a good while, that orb of light darted towards Nepgear. Nepgear, surprised by the sudden movement, began to run away from the light. As she ran, she contacted Compa's N-Gear. "Compa, IF. Are you there? Please, you gotta help me!| IF and Compa are focusing so much on the recording to see what actually happened to her. |I'm being chased by something. I don't know what it is, but it's chasing me." *slam* She tripped over the root of a nearby tree. "Ow! My knee." She looked at her knee which was bleeding. Upon seeing that orb of light closing in on her, she backed away. "Oh my goodness, I've tripped. And it's getting closer! Back! Back off, I said!" she warned the light and swing her sword left and right, hoping to get the light to back away. But it didn't. It came closer instead. "Come and save me! Please, hur- AHHHH!" she said as she was consumed by the light. After the light disappeared, what was showed at the screen is the remains of Nepgear's belongings. And then the video is cut when a rock fell on it, followed by a *buzz*.|

Upon seeing this, the two girls gasped in shock of what they've witnessed just now. Now that they know what happen to Nepgear, could they assume that this could be what happened to Neptune though?

"Well, there's a possibility of that. I mean, really. Why would every piece of Neptune's belongings be stripped off by a Fenrir before eating her. I mean, it could've just eaten her along with some of her stuff, right? So there's a possibility that she got consumed by that light too." said IF, explaining to Compa of her own thoughts.

Compa seems to agree with IF that Neptune might not have been eaten. But instead, got consumed by the light. Compa also thought that Neptune and Nepgear are probably still alive somewhere, if not in Gamindustri, probably in another world or something. IF agrees to that thought. But first things first. They need to bring back all of their belongings back to the Basilicom and discuss this matter with Histoire and also show her the recording. They just can't imagine what would Histoire's reaction be when she finds out. But then again, maybe they could...

***scene break***

"...! Nep...! ...! Neptune! ... up!"

"... Ughh... Ughh..."

"Neptune! Wake up! Please! Just at least flinch or something!" A voice breaks out, apperently trying to wake the said person up.

A pink-haired girl is seen trying to wake her purple-haired friend up, who is currently unconscious. She shook her friend vigorously, but still no response. And while she is trying to wake her up, her friend is having a dream.

***dream sequence***

From afar, a purple-haired girl dressed in a white suit with a short purple skirt attached to it was floating in the depths of nothingness of white. It was Neptune. She, apparently, was still unconscious. Oh wait, she is waking up now. And she began to move around...

"Hello. Is anybody there? Hello?" the girl shouted, hoping that someone would hear her. Hearing no replies, she shouted louder.

"Hello! Somebody, please answer me! Hello! Anyone?" There was still no replies. She began to feel worried. "Hey, I'm sorry if I trespass your territory or something. It's alright. I'm harmless. I come in peace." After trying to convince anyone who she thinks is hiding from her that she means no harm, she waited for a little while longer, hoping that someone would come out and greet her.

But, after a while, she got bored. "Oh, come on! How long are you gonna keep me waiting? I'm so bored!" And she waited, and waited, and waited...

"Geez, I wonder if this is some kind of a special event or something? Maybe I was supposed to do something to trigger the event? Should I wait for more text boxes to come out? Geez, I don't know. But still, where am I?"

But, after waiting for so long, she started to become rather angry and shouted even louder than before.

"HEY! CAN ANYONE OF WHOEVER HERE JUST PLEASE ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!" There, she shouted. Luckily she managed to resist herself to not swear curses. At the very least, not yet.

"My, my. Now that's rude for someone like you." A male, almost-robotic voice booms out in the nothingness, killing the silence that fills in that place. "You could have at least wait a little longer..."

"Woah, who said that? Wh-Who's there?" shouted Neptune, surprised by the booming voice.

"Calm down. I don't mean any harm. I'm merely here to talk to you about something." the voice said.

"Oh, is that so? Okay then, let's talk. I'm starting to feel bored and lonely here."

"O...K..." Even though we can only hear its voice, I could feel it sweatdropped. Well, it would if it had a face.

"So, what are we gonna be talking about, Mr. Mysterious Voice, sir?" Neptune asked.

"Well... first things first. You are certainly not from around here, are you?" asked the voice. "Where are you from? Are you a Descender from another world, sent here to protect this world in the absence of this world's Descender?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, boy. Not too fast." said Neptune as she held her head which is getting dizzy with the array of questions. Of course, the cliched spiraly-eyes are on her face too. "I can't process that many things at the same time. Okay, just one at a time, okay?"

"Very well, then. My bad. As I said, where do you come from? You are not from here, I can tell. And what's your name?" asked the voice.

"My name's Neptune. Nice to meetchu. I hail from the world of Gamindustri. Although, I fear that you might never heard of that world anyways."

"Never heard of it."

"I knew it. You too never heard of it. But it's okay. I'm only staying here for a while until I find a way home. Say, I haven't caught your name yet. What's your name, buddy? And how come I can't see you anywhere? Oh, oh. Are you invisible?"

"I am Niata, the servant of the Descender of this world. There is a reason to why you can't see me, though that information is to be kept a secret until then. Anyways, the reason I called out to you is you seem to have a different energy signature than the ones from my world. What I'm sure is it's not mana," said Niata. "Do you happen to be a Descender, young lady?"

"I don't know what's a Descender is, but nope. Not me. You might have mistaken me fro someone else. I'm a Goddess by the way." claimed Neptune.

"A... Goddess, you say? Well, in any case, you're not a Descender, right? That's a disappointment. It appears that you are not the Descender that we requested the other day."

"Well, I'm sorry, Niata. But today might not be your lucky day. I wish I could help, but I can't sorry about that. And I don't think ordering Descenders online will help too."

Just as they were about to finish talking, a recognizable, female voice booms out out of nowhere. And it was calling out to Neptune, in a sad, worried and crying tone. Well, it sounded like she was crying.

"Neptune! Come on, don't leave me here. *sob* Neptune!" the voice called out.

"Huh? Wha-"

"It seems that your friend is calling out to you. If you can hear it, it means you are close to waking up now."

"Wait, so this whole time, I've been talking to you in my sleep?! I wonder if I was sleep-talking or something? Kanonno might find it weird if she heard me talking in my sleep," said Neptune with a worried look on her face.

"That is not to worry, Neptune. For I have anticipated this event. So, I brought along your subconscious along with your mind and soul, leaving your actual body in a dormant state. Which means, your body there will not move whatsoever until this event is finished," explained Niata. "Farewell, Neptune. I'll look forward to our next meeting."

"Well, goodbye then, Niatey. It's been nice talking to ya."

"Oh, and one more thing," Niata advised. "When you wake up, why don't you check your back. I mean, the back of your waist. You will find something that will be useful on your journey. Now, take care."

"Thanks for the advisey, Niatey. Well then, see ya!"

***end of dream sequence***

"Nep...! Wake ...! Neptune? Neptune! Wake up!"

Kanonno, who have been trying to wake up Neptune for the past, I dunno, like 15 minutes or so, was now crying, fearing that her new friend might just leave her. She had been trying to wake her up non-stop. That is, until Neptune twitched her eye a little bit. And that assured her that Neptune is still alive. And now, she is just about to wake up.

"Ugh... Ow, my back. My... cheeks... Ouch!" was the first words that came out of her mouth upon waking up.

Unable to hold back her happiness any longer, Kanonno embraced Neptune tightly while spinning round and round, and jumping for joy to see that Neptune is still alive and breathing. Well, she might have hugged her a little too tightly because Neptune's face is becoming red due to the lack of oxygen.

"Kan- Kanonno! Stop! You're suf- Can't breathe! Ah!" And then her body went limp. Kanonno, whom was hugging Neptune, realized that Neptune was no longer moving. She take a look at Neptune and...

"OH MY GOD! NEPTUNE!" shuoted Kanonno in terror and fear. "Oh no, Neptune. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I didn't- Oh no! I killed her! No! That can't be! I've smothered her to death! No! That just can't be! She just woke up and all! I'm sorry, Neptune! I never wanted to kill you! But I just did! WAAAAHHHH!"

Kanonno now started crying. Kanonno thought she had killed Neptune. But what she didn't know is that while Neptune can still hold her breath for a little while longer, she chose to pretend to be dead, just to play a trick on her. So, her "death" is just a prank. And it seems to work perfectly. Well, a little too perfectly because when she opened her eyes a little bit to spy her surroundings, she can see Kanonno already beginning to dig a grave for her with beside her, a tombstone with the words "R.I.P Neptune." at the top and "My newest friend whom I accidentally killed by hugging her. I'm really sorry, Neptune!" at the bottom of the tombstone. Neptune was utterly shocked to see that. So "shocked" that she sweatdropped a few times already. (Where did she get the shovel and tombstone anyways?) she thought.

Now, let's not get over-dramatic now, Kanonno. Uh, Kanonno? Can you hear me? Hello? I guess she must be too deep in her thoughts she can't hear anything else around her. Poor girl. Oh, of course. I forgot to plug in the mic. Okay then. *plugs in mic, connects mic terminal to Neptune, set terminal to thoughts* Hey, Neptune. You can hear me, can't you?

"Heard you loud and clear. What is it, Mr. Narrator, O' sir?" said Neptune in her thoughts. (And yes, I can talk to them either in their minds or directly altogether. Now let's just focus on the story.)

You know, I think it's time you stop playing dead. She's gonna bury you if you don't wake up now.

"I know, Narry. But I just want to wait for the right time to put my plan into action. Besides, it's fun teasing her this way. You don't know how much fun I was having right now. Oh, she's walking towards me now. Now, watch as I put my plan into action, Narry."

Whatever. And please don't call me "Narry", will ya? I don't like it. Call me "Narrator" or... You know what? Start calling me "Nate" next time. But right now, let's see the results of your plan.

"Just watch, Natey. It'll go pancake perfect."

*sigh* Well, whatever. Back to narrating. *unplugs mic* And now, watch as Neptune puts her plan into action. (Man, Kanonno's expression's gonna be SO priceless. I better record this. Hehehe...)

As Kanonno walks towards Neptune to pick her up and bury her, Neptune moves her body a little bit and starts to get up slowly. Kanonno falls on her bottom and backs away from Neptune upon seeing this. She thought that Neptune has become one of those mythical "zombies". Neptune slowly makes her way towards Kanonno. And Kanonno backs herself away from Neptune until her back hit a big rock. She stopped and started to cower and cry. She was apparently apologizing about accidentally killing her.

"Please, I'm sorry Neptune! I didn't know I hugged you too hard. Why didn't you tell me I was hugging you too hard? I'm sorry!"

Neptune, now pretending to be a zombie, walks up to her and makes those zombie sounds. She walks up to her and slowly approaches her. Closer, and closer. She is now standing a couple of feet away in front of Kanonno. But as she approaches Kanonno, she fell. Due to the very few energy that she currently have, she couldn't walk any further. My, my. It seems she has forgotten about it.

As her face hit the ground, she continued with an "Ouch!". Kanonno, now surprised at the turn of events, starts to approach Neptune. But as she approaches her, Neptune suddenly gets up and pounces on Kanonno, which startled her.

"RRRAAARRRRGGHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH! Neptune! STOP!"

"Hahahaha! Got you, Kanonno. Man, you should've seen your face there. Man, that was SUPER AWESOMESAUCE. Priceless, I might say. Man, I can't believe you totally fell for that. Hahahahaha!"

And here we can see a miniature ghost-like thing escape from Kanonno's mouth as she passes out.

*plugs in mic, connects terminal to Neptune* Hey, Neptune. Guess what? I got it all recorded. All of it. Like you said, it worked perfectly. Man, her face is priceless!

"What did I tell you, Narrator? And plus with all these exertion I'm feeling right now, it makes the prank totally worth it. The exertion creates more thrill, you know."

Uh, Neptune. I think you night want to speak to Kanonno.

"Why is that?" She then turned her head towards Kanonno, who is now burying her head on the ground, crying like there's no tomorrow. "Oh, wow. I never thought I've left such an impact on her. Don't worry, Nate. I'll calm her down."

Okay, Neptune. Good luck! *unplugs mic* All right, where were we. Oh yeah.

*clears throat* And so, Neptune approaches Kanonno to calm her down. But it doesn't look easy, so let's see where this is going.

"Hey, Kanonno. What's wrong?" asked Neptune. "Is there anything wrong? Care to tell me about it?"

"What do you mean, "What's wrong"?" Yep, she was definitely crying. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" And suddenly, Kanonno burst into more tears that it looks like two waterfalls formed at her eyes. "You- I really thought you were dead! And you can still joke, even at a time like this! Had I not moved us here, we'd be food to the Beak Axes."

Upon hearing that, Neptune started to feel regret over her prank just now. (Uh, seriously? I thought she was just a carefree girl who cares about nothing but food.)

"And-And I've been waiting by your side, waiting for you to wake up for a good 15 minutes. You- *sob* You don't know how I feel. I- *sob* I thought you were a friend. How could you, Neptune? How could-"

Kanonno's words are stopped as she receives a hug from Neptune. Neptune too, even after trying so hard to block away her tears, one tear was shed.

"Okay, Kanonno. I'm sorry. I was just joking for the fun of it. I didn't know something like this would happen. I'm sorry." Neptune apologized. "I won't do it again, okay? I promise. I won't do it again."

Gee, is it just me or is this girl really Neptune or is she somebody else. The Neptune I know is never as serious as this. But really, this isn't like Nep-

"Haha! Got you, Neptune!" shouted Kanonno all of a sudden.

"Wha? Ho- What's happening?"

"Heh. You thought you could trick me? Well, I too tricked you. Take that!"

"So, all these crying are fake?"

"Yeah! Well, except the first one. But, you totally fell for it, Neptune. I just can't believe you actually DID fell for it! Haha!"

"Yeah, you got me big time there, Kanonno. But seriously. Don't you ever do that again."

"That goes the same for you, Neptune."

"Whatever. Let's just get out of this place. This place is infested by monsters."

"Yeah, I agree."

But even before they started walking for a few steps, Neptune's stomach growls again.

"Man, I forgot that I'm starving here."

Kanonno takes out something out of her pocket. "Here, have this."

"Wha- Ooh, a giant gummy! Gimmeh gimmeh gimmeh!" Neptune takes one from Kanonno's hand and eat it. "Hmm... Tastes like apples. It might not be the best thing in the world, but I feel... energetic again."

"That, my friend, is called an Apple Gel. It gives us temporary energy boost. Sorry I couldn't give it to you earlier. I completely forgot about it. Even if I want to, these are the last one." she said just as she eats the remaining one.

"You shouldn't have kept it hidden back then you know." Then something crossed her mind. "Wait a minute." She suddenly remembered what Niata had told her. He said that there was something at the back of her waist. And she began feeling throughout her waist until she found a pouch which is located just above her left bottom.

"Huh? A pouch? I didn't notice this was here before. Did Niata gave it to me or has this thing been here this whole time? I wonder what's in this thing?" She proceeds to slip her left hand into the pouch(although with a bit difficulty) and she grabbed out: A disk. A large, purple disk. (Man, why does everything about her is always purple?) Anywho, she grabbed it out and looked at it for a while. But she seems a bit depressed because her hair pretty much covered her eyes while a dark shade forms at where the eyes are supposed to be. That is until something snapped within her.

"WHAT THE HELL? It's been here this whole time!? Man, why didn't I noticed it before? This could've made our jobs easier and we won't be starving with this thing with us and-" shouted Neptune as she blames herself for not noticing it. Well, to be honest, I didn't notice it either. I mean, who would search their buttocks for items? Usually there are bags and sacks and stuff. Man, this has to be some joke or something. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Neptune, now why are you being upset all of a sudden? What do you mean by "making our jobs easier"?" asked a curious Kanonno, seeing Neptune sudden outburst.

"Because this thing, is a life-savior. This thing is, like, the best thing anyone could have their hands on." explained Neptune.

"What do you mean? It's just a disk. I mean, what can it do?"

"Oh, it can do lots all right. Just watch." She then taps the disk. No sooner as she tapped the disk, a screen containing a few flat panels appeared, floating perpendicularly above the disk. There are five panels in total, four big ones and a small one. Neptune then proceeds to tap the third panel to reveal more panels connected to it. There are seven of them now. She then taps the fourth one which reveals more panels than before. So many panels that it was virtually uncountable. Kanonno just watched in awe and at the same time, confusion as Neptune appears to be scrolling down the panels until... she finally stopped at some point. She taps one of the panels and reveals a nig, square panel with in it. some buttons and a box containing some numbers in it which has arrows above and below the box. Neptune taps the "UP" arrow twice and taps a button below it which reveals... you guessed it, more panels. But only three of them now. She taps the middle one and a smaller square moves up towards one of the ten almost-translucent boxes at the bottom-left part of the screen. Neptune repeats the process with three more different items...

***a few minutes later***

...And finally she is done with that weird thing. As soon as she taps the big blue panel that appeared after she tapped another panel before, the screen disappears. And in front of them, eight objects(or four pairs of objects, to be exact), currently in the form of white silhouettes, appeared in front of them. Two big one and six cylindrical ones. And when the silhouettes began to take color, what lies in front of their eyes are: 2 pizzas, 2 soda can drinks labeled "Nep Bull", two green-colored bottles and two blue-colored bottles, one of each item for each of them.

Kanonno was left speechless by the turn of events. Neptune, after observing that Kanonno won't be speaking anytime soon, she boasted.

"So, what did I tell you? I told you this'll be super useful."

"Wow, just... Wow! What kind of magic is this? The technology in this... disk is far more advanced than this whole world's technology combined altogether."

"Haha. See? Even you are left speechless. You won't know the true potential of the RW-Disks until you own them yourselves. Haha."

"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry I mocked you about the disk. Man, I guess looks can be deceiving, I guess. But just how are these things stored in that thing anyways?"

"I... don't actually know. But it just did what it did. So... that's what matters I guess." Kanonno sweatdropped after hearing her comment. "But let's not waste anymore time and let's dig in." Neptune's mouth is already watering at the sight of the food in front of her, followed by her growling stomach which now growls at a lower amplitude.

"Right. Itadakima~su!"

Kanonno, feeling thirsty, picked up the "Nep Bull" drink, opened it and started taking a sip out of it. (Delicious!) she said in her thoughts. But somehow, she couldn't stop as she continues to chuck down the drink until, before she knew it, she finished the can already. Her face is a bit red after drinking the "Nep Bull", and she is smiling like she's high or something. Wait, she's really not high or something, right? Right?

"Man! Whatever this thing is made of, this is da bomb! Hey waiter, may I have another? Gimme seconds!" said Kanonno out loud in delight while lifting the now-empty can as if she is holding a beer mug. And some water vapor came out of her mouth as she spoke. But when she snapped out of her... uh... drooling, she realized she was at Mt. Rhubarb with Neptune and she made herself look stupid in front of Neptune who stops eating to look at Kanonno's weird behavior just now. Neptune was trying her best to hold back her laughter, but before she could laugh, Kanonno was already screaming in embarrassment while covering her face with her hands. But Neptune laughed anyways.

"Whoa, Kanonno. I never knew you could get drunk just by drinking an energy drink. Man, you're hilarious."

"I-I'm not drunk, I swear. It's just... I don't know, somehow I... drooled? But it was so delicious I couldn't help it, Neptune. Please, try to understand it."

"Hehe. Don't worry though. I was just about to tell you to drink it after meal, but oh well. Oh, and no refills, Kanonno."

"EH!?"

"That's right. I won't give you mine since you've already finished yours."

"Aw, man! But it was so delicious."

Looking at Kanonno's untouched food, she said, "Hey, you gonna eat up or what? There's still room for my tummy here."

"Okay, okay. I'm eating." said Kanonno as she started to eat a slice of the pizza that came out of Neptune's disk. "Wow, this is good." Kanonno looked at Neptune and was surprised to see that she had already finished everything, including the green and blue bottles. She continued to stare for some reason.

"Uh, what?"

Looking away, Kanonno said "Nothing.".

"Uh-huh..."

***later***

Kanonno looked at her watch. It would just a few minutes until her pick-up time. She was worried because she and Neptune was still some distance away from the foot of the mountain. She 's afraid that she would not make it in time. So they will have to pick up their pace to not be late for the pick-up.

While they were walking down the mountain, Kanonno finally asked Neptune a question that's been bugging her during her trip down.

"Hey, Neptune? May I ask you something?"

"Sure thing. What's it about?"

"About that disk, will any food stored in it turn bad?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, no. I don't know how it works, but whoever invented this is a super-genius. Well, whatever food or item stored in it will never turn bad because for the stored items, it's like as if time has stopped itself."

"Whoa, if only we had one of these..."

"Well, that's not to say there are no downsides to this. You see, as I said, this disk made the time around the items as if stopped, right? So that means, if your were to store a timed bomb that's about to go off, let's say, 3 seconds until detonation, when it was taken out, it will still be three seconds until detonation."

"Now who in their right minds would do that actually?"

"No one, I guess."

"Heh, whatever. Oh wait, there's something else I wanted to ask you. But this one is more of a serious matter."

"Okay, whatever you say, miss. What is it?"

"Well, just now before you pass out, you used that really strong technique, right? From the looks of it, that attack is only suitable for high-leveled mages. How come you can cast it?"

"How, you ask? Well, it's my attack, so I can use it as much as I want. Usually. But because at that time I was starving, I don't have the energy required to cast it. So I passed out. I mean, it did use quite an amount of energy. I guess I WAS being reckless."

"Yeah, you could've been killed. But why did you use it anyways? I mean, you, yourself, know that it's dangerously risky."

"Well, that's because... Me being here, I considered it a punishment for me always being a scumbag to others back home. So I'm trying to make up for it, you know. I dunno. I just..."

"Hmm... In any case, it's really risky. Use it when you're stronger. And after seeing you pull off that attack, is there anything else that I don't know about you?"

"Plenty. You might want to see all of it."

"Yeah, can't wait." While it might sound sarcastic, it's not. It's just that she's concerned about Neptune's current well-being, is all.

***five minutes later***

"Whew! Finally we're at the bottom of this, gigantic mountain. Ow, my legs hurt..." complained Neptune. They had been walking non-stop for the past five minutes. Luckily they didn't encounter anything on their way down.

"Come on, Neptune. There's no time for rest. If we keep on going, we might make it in time."

"Oh, booey! You're mean, you know that? Would it hurt for you to let me take a rest for a little while? I promise this break won't be for long. Ow! My legs are killing me..." pouted Neptune. Her legs are shaking, tired from all the walking.

"Sorry, but right now we just need to get moving. Wait until we're at the Van Eltia. There you can rest all you want. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

At the base, from the mountain there is a road that branches out to two different directions. One to the left not far from the mountain base and one that continues forward. Neptune, impatient to get some rest at this Van Eltia, she immediately ran along the front path.

"Hey Neptune, wait!"

"Oh, what is it? This is the exit, right? So why are you stopping me now?"

"Well... It is true that that way is the exit, but our pick-up point is over there, to the left path."

"Oh, really now? You could have said something sooner. Ow, my legs..." said Neptune as she massages her aching legs. "I don't care if you'd let me or not, but I'm taking a break here. And that's that." And with that, she sat down with a pouty face at where she was standing just now.

"Okay, fine. If you didn't arrive at the Van Eltia in time, you'll be left here all alone then."

"Threaten me all you want. But you will not make me move from here."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" came a faint voice out of nowhere.

"What the- What is that?" asked a surprised Neptune.

"I don't know. But it doesn't seem to be a good thing." answered a scared Kanonno.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET AWAAAAAYYYYYY!" came the same mysterious voice again.

"Oh no, someone's in trouble. We need to help her."

"B-But... We didn't even know where this person is."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" But this time the voice seems to be getting louder. So was this person being chased by something?

"Huh? I hear the voice really clearly. But where is-"

"ARGH!?/AAARRGGHHH!" *crash, boom, thump*

Upon hearing the loud crash, Neptune looked around until she saw floating dirt dust everywhere behind her. And that was where Kanonno was. So she assumed she was hit by a falling something.

"Kanonno? Hey, are you okay there, girl? Kan?" she called out. Hearing no responses, she went to check out in the dust to search for Kanonno. "Kanonno, where are you? If you can hear me, answer me!"

"I'm... right here..." out came a faint voice. Kanonno's voice.

"Kanonno? Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." And so, she began searching around for Kanonno until she found a body. Or rather, two bodies stacked on top of another. When the dust had cleared, she can see a girl lying on top of an unconscious Kanonno. The girl had long, lilac-colored hair with a D-pad accessory on the left part of the head, wears a white and purple colored outfit, similar to what Neptune wears now, but without the mini-skirt, lilac-colored gloves, a lilac-colored necklace, a pair of long, white and purple striped stockings and white shoes. Wait, isn't that-

"...Nepgear!?" thought Neptune. "But how?"

Yeah, your thoughts are exactly the same as mine, Neptune. Just how did she get here? Oh wait, of course. I remember now. But let's just continue with the story.

But seeing that even Nepgear has her outfit changed, she called out to wake her up.

"Hey, Neppy Jr.. Wakey wakey."

"Aw... Just five more minutes. I'm sleepy." said Nepgear. Was she talking in her sleep?

"Oh, come on now. You don't want to miss the "Anime-con Convention" now, would you? Noiwey and Uni are coming too."

"Argh... I said five more minutes..."

"Hmm... Ah-hah! You wanna know something? I heard that they've got some pretty cool machines on display there that might catch your attention, Neppy Jr.. And there's this Bandum robot on display too."

Hearing that, Nepgear suddenly wakes up, looking so cheerful her eyes have blinking stars in it. "Really? They've got that stuff too? That's great! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She got up and sat on something. But looking around her, she got disappointed. "Aw, Neptune, sis. You always came up with a lie just to get me out of bed." pouted Nepgear. And then, looking back at Neptune, she blinked as if she realized something and suddenly remembered why she wanted to see her. "Oh my goodness, Neptune! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Histoire's gonna be so mad at you, Neptune. Quick, we have to contact the others." Nepgear then proceeds to locate her N-Gear.

Neptune just stand there and counted, "One...two...three..."

"Oh no! Neptune, I've lost my N-Gear! Do you have yours?"

"Sorry, I've lost mine too, I guess. But come on, we just got here. It wouldn't hurt to go sightseeing for a while, right? Don't tell me you don't want to see the whole of Luminasia now that we're here, Jr. So how about we relax and enjoy the sights for now?"

"Luminasia? Just what are you..." Her words were cut off again.

"...*sigh* Four...five...six..."

"Gah! Where are we, Neptune? We-We're lost! We're must be in some alien world or something? Neptune, we gotta-"

"Oh, for the love of- Could you just calm down and stay quiet, Neppy Jr.? Gee, you worry too much."

"But how could I calm down? Aren't you afraid that we might be stranded here forever and no one knows where we are? Please get some senses into yo-" And suddenly, the "ground" beneath Nepgear began to move. "Uh... What's that? What's under me here?" asked Nepgear. And then the "ground" began moving again, as if it was a small-scale earthquake.

"Nepgear! Look under you! Try to feel anything under you."

And as Nepgear did as told, she began feeling her hand all the way down to her bottom and... She felt something round. And it's rather hard. That round thing must be a turtle or something. Or so she thought but when she felt something that's like an ear, she looked down and...

"WAH!" She jumped away, only to see she had been sitting on top of someone's face for the past couple of minutes. She wasn't moving. Nepgear feared that she had killed an innocent bystander without even knowing it. "Wah! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Let me get you out of there."

"Kanonno!" called out Neptune while she ran towards the silent Kanonno. She holds her up and saw her face with those almost-lifeless eyes, her mouth turns white while some saliva flowed down her mouth and of course, the cliched ghost that escapes from her mouth. She shakes her body back and forth, shakes her vigorously, but still doesn't wake up. "Come on, Kanonno. Wake up!"

And just as they thought she really is dead, she suddenly inhales lots of air into her body. She greedily sucks in the air outside into her lungs that are lacking oxygen. And we can see the life coming back to her eyes. Phew, thank goodness she's still alive.

Nepgear, feeling worried and guilty, apologizes to Kanonno. "Oh my goodness. Thank goodness you're alright. I'm really sorry for what happened just now. I didn't know I would land on you. But not just on your body, but your head. Please, forgive me."

"That... is not what you say when you almost KILLED SOMEONE BY SITTING ON HER FACE YOU KNOW! I could've died had Neptune not warn you to look down."

"WAAAH! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really am! Pleaseforgiveme! Pleaseforgiveme! Pleaseforgiveme! Please! Forgive me!" she apologized while getting down on her knees and do the worshipping-thingy to Kanonno. Guess she is really mad right now.

Kanonno then lifts up one of her hands into the sky, changed it into a fist...

"Uh, what are you gonna-"

...and began swinging down her fist fast towards Nepgear...

"Don't hurt me! I said I'm sorry!"

...and suddenly stopped dead in front of Nepgear's face and opened her fist.

"Phew, I seriously thought you would-"

"[LIGHTNING]!"

"-hit me?" And she got struck by lightning. *kaboom* "Ow! I knew that would happen... *looks at Kanonno* Huh? What the-"

"Woah! Kanonno, you-"

Kanonno, now having her front part blackened and her hair all messy and spiky(and has a few sparks coming out of her hair) and having the "Huah huah huaaaaah" sound effect coming out in the background, answered, "Yes, Neptune. I got struck too. My bad for standing so close to her."

Neptune couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Hahahahaha! You wanted to [Lightning] someone and you got hit by it too. You shouldn't have used it too close you know! Hahaha!"

Kanonno, who couldn't stand Neptune's mockery, stands in front of her and *clears throat* give her a kick to da "schnoz"!(if you know what I mean) Which, sent her flying a few meters up into the sky. "Well, sorry about that lightning thing, girl. I guess it's just my adrenaline rush doing its thing. Hehe..."

"So... No hard feelings, then?" asked a scared Nepgear.

"Yeah, sure. But man, I can't believe I used [Lightning] up close to a target. How stupid can I be?"

"You... really got me there..." said a still-scared Nepgear.

"Waahhhhh!" *thump* "Ow! That hurts, you know! Geez, I thought you were a friend." Neptune said with a pouty face.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Hehe... Anyway, I'd like you to meet my lil sister, Neppy Jr."

"It's Nepgear actually. That's just her nickname for me."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, Kanonno, Nepgear. Nepgear, Kanonno."

"Nice to meet you, Kanonno. I hope my sister didn't cause you any trouble before."

"Actually, more like caused us some troubles. But, nice to meet you too, Nepgear." And they proceed to shake hands.

Neptune became angry at Kanonno for not giving her a handshake when they met. "What!? Hey, how come I didn't get a handshake? I mean, she suffocated you for Goddess' sake. And you're being nice to her?"

Kanonno's forehead suddenly became black while her eyes became four-edged stars when she gave a glare at Neptune while a dark aura emanated around her. "Hey, Neptune. Want me to give you another kick? It's on the house."

"*gulp* Then again... No handshakes required. Hehe..." said Neptune nervously as she backed away with her shaking legs from Kanonno while Nepgear sweatdropped.

"So, uh Nepgear? How did you get here?"

"Well, back in Planeptune, I was chased by a ghost. And then I tripped somewhere. The ghost then approached me and everything else went white around me."

"And then...?" asked a curious Kanonno.

"And then, before I even knew it, I started falling from the sky. Then a giant eagle snatched me in midair. I think it was going to bring me to its nest. I was so scared I don't care how I will escape from the eagle, for I want to get away from 'im. So I hit him, and he let me go that instant which sent me falling again."

"I see."

"...And I somehow landed on you, Kanonno."

"So, uh... Nepgear, Neptune. Since you two fell from the sky... Does falling from great heights run in your family or something, you two?"

"Huh?" they replied at the same time. "Uh..." Then they looked at each other, puzzled with question marks appearing above both heads, unsure what to answer.

"Anywho, we should get going. It's almost our pick-up ti-" Before she could finish her words, her watch alarm sets off. *be-be-be-beep be-be-be-beep* Kanonno looked at her watch to see that it was already her pick-up time, which is at 8.00 a.m.. "Oh no, we're gonna be late. Hurry! Uh...uh...this way!"

The Nep sisters followed Kanonno up the left path into a clearing. Well, so much for a clearing, it was a cliff. And a really high one too. Enough for a helicopter to fit. And in front of them, the sea stretches afar. But seeing that there's nothing there(which means no Van Eltia), Kanonno dropped to her knees and started crying. "Waaaaaah! We're late. How could they just leave me here. I'm still here, you know!"

"Kanonno, you need to learn to relax. You always get itsy-bitsy over everything."

"Um, Neptune?"

"What?"

"Shut up for a while." Turning her attention towards Kanonno, she continued. "Don't worry, Kanonno. They could have had trouble getting here. I mean, it's pretty windy here. So I guess they're taking their time to land here. Maybe you shouldn't get so worked up on all this."

"Heh, easy for you to say. I mean, ithis is not the first time I was late in a quest. A couple of weeks ago, I was late delivering some herbs to some old lady. I was only five minutes late, but the reward that I receive is only half of the promised one. It's so unfair. And I didn't get the special item that I always wanted. So finishing up early or on time really counts."

"Oh, so that's how your guild works. Okay, I get you. I won't be in your way in the future then." said Neptune while looking rather sad. Never has Nepgear ever seen Neptune being so serious. (Just how long has she been here exactly? She's definitely not like this before.), thought Nepgear.

And then, out of nowhere some loud noise is heard. Some loud engine noises, to be exact. And some sudden strong gusts of wind traveled past their direction. Everyone looked around to see where is the source of this, then Kanonno looked up and pointed upwards, indicating she had found something.

"I just can't believe it. It's the Van Eltia." She jumped in joy, "Woohoo! I'm not late!"

"Told you."

And when they look up, they saw a giant, oval-shaped floating ship that has some fan at the front, colored in gold and green and a few decorative arts painted everywhere on the ship's exterior.

"Wow, so this is the Van Eltia..." said Neptune while she was awestruck by the ship's appearance.

"Oh my goodness! This ship is so... beautiful. The design... The coloring... Wow!" said Nepgear while she stood there, awestruck by the ship's...well, everything.

Kanonno waved at the ship, indicating that she was here. And the ship lowered and lowered into its side and when the ship's elevation is just enough, the door at the side, the entrance, opened. And out came a platform, extending to where the three were standing.

"Well, let's go inside, people. Now that you have seen the outside, how about you two go see the inside?" asked Kanonno, who is now smiling knowing that she wasn't left behind.

Neptune and Nepgear was still distracted by the ship that they didn't even hear what Kanonno said to them.

"Um, you two? Are you still there?"

Neptune and Nepgear still hasn't moved a bit, with their mouths wide open and saliva were flowing out of their mouth.

"Hello? Earth to Neps! You coming or what?" shouted Kanonno at the other two.

Finally hearing Kanonno calling out to them, they both looked at Kanonno. "Oh? Uh...coming!" both replied simultaneously.

"Good! Now let's go!" said Kanonno as she walked in first.

Nepgear stopped a while to say something to her big sister. "You wanna know something, sis? Maybe staying here for a while isn't such a bad idea."

"Yeah. Let's try to make the best of our trip here, shall we?"

"Yeah. Oh, let's hurry inside. We don't wanna have them wait for us. I say we go inside this ship and travel the world with them."

"Well, okay. And I say I am already halfway there. Dahahahaha!" said Neptune as she was already running towards the entrance. "And the last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Aw, no fair! Wait for me!" said Nepgear as she tried to catch up to Neptune.

And so, that marks the beginning of a new adventure for our lovely Neps here. What kind of adventure will be waiting ahead of them? And how will the fellows back in Planeptune do in the absence of these two Goddesses? Find out in the next episode of Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology. Man, that's a mouthful.

* * *

{Next time on Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology. Chapter 1 : A New Adventure Awaits.}

* * *

**Well, that's it for Prologue 3. Thanks for the help a few others, my fanfic is getting better(I think). But as always, if you found some mistakes or if you have any suggestions, please write a review or simply PM me. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Episode 1 : A New Adventure Awaits

**All right, people. It's time for the official first chapter of Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology. I know it may be late, but hey, at least I updated it. Anyway, like I said in the previous chapter(Prologue 3), this chapter will feature some cameos that you might or might not know. Before we get started, let's go to the reviews that I received here in the third prologue.**

**To Prinny Overlord's review : Yes, I actually listened to your suggestions, dood. I promise you, you'll like this chapter.**

**To Vision Rebirth's review : Yeah, about that scene, I actually thought it won't be well received. I'm glad you liked it. And for this episode, a bunch of Tales characters will be debuting.**

**To Legion's review : Well, thanks. I'll be sure to entertain you with this one. (I hope.)**

**And now for the disclaimer.**

* * *

**The following is a non-profit, fan-made fanfiction. Hyperdimension Neptunia is a property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart while Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 is a property of Namco Bandai Games and former sub-company, Namco Tales Studio. Please support the official release. And of course, please enjoy this fanfic.**

**And now, let the chapter start.**

* * *

Dear Diary, this is three days since our first arrival in Luminasia. So far, things are looking nice here. Although I want to spend some more time here, I wanted to return home as soon as possible. I don't want my friends there(especially Uni) to worry about me.

We were lucky to have been taken in by the Van Eltia crews for shelter. The crews here are really nice people. Me and Neptune are getting along with them pretty well. Well, except for that one guy, but I'm sure he's a pretty good guy. He could just be shy. Who knows?

And as for Neptune, she's having a blast of her time here. She's acting like as if she doesn't have a care about our home world anymore. But I'm sure, deep inside, she's still anxious about going home.

That'll be it for today. I'll keep track of everything that has happened here. I might skip a few days for the next update, but when I do update, I'll try to cover about our adventures as much as I could. 'Cause right now, we'll be going for our entrance test. This is Nepgear, signing off.

+xxXxx+

*knock knock knock*

"Hey, Neppy Jr., you ready for our test?" Neptune's voice can be heard outside of the door of the room Neptune and Nepgear is sharing and staying in.

"Just a minute, I'm getting ready." Nepgear replied as she quickly closed her diary and stored her diary in a drawer of her desk.

*vacuum huffs, door slides open*

"Well, hurry up. It's almost time." said Neptune as she peered into their room, only to see Nepgear picking up her weapon.

"Come on, you know the captain doesn't like people being late on a quest, do you?" Kanonno, who is standing Neptune, said. "And you do NOT want to be late on your first quest. Well do you, Nepgear?"

"Of course not. You two just go ahead. I'll be there in a sec." Nepgear replied, now putting her socks on.

"Okay, be there on time." said Neptune and Kanonno before they left the room.

While Nepgear was walking out of her room, she suddenly stopped just outside her room to look at the window beside her. "Wow. Nice weather. I can't believe we are already in this place for three days, yet it felt so like five hours ago we arrived here." she said quietly to herself. (It must be nice if Uni was here to see this, beautiful scenery here.) she thought as she looked out the window. She then turned to her watch. (Oh my goodness, I'm late!) She then ran off to the main hall, while shouting in her minds, (I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!)

It seems that this will be their first ever assignment, or rather, quest, from the captain. Just what adventures will this quest bring them? Let's find out...

...right after the opening sequence. Hahaha! Nah, I'm just kidding. There is no opening sequence. I don't think it would be such a good idea to have an opening sequence in a fanfic anyways. Hehe... Enough with the chit-chats, let's start the chapter.

+xxXxx+

*Opening Sequence* |Song on cue : Butterfly by Kouji Wada(Digimon Adventure opening)|

As the music starts, we can see Neptune falling from in front of the camera(us) into God-knows-where while the background is all messed up. And then was followed by Nepgear, then followed by Plutia. And then followed by IF, then Compa, then Noire, then Uni, then lastly Vert, all falling into a hole, which gets nearer and nearer towards the camera until the camera itself goes into the hole. And then the title appeared on the screen.

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte (I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind)_

All the eight are seen "flying" into a world, where they would land.

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou (I'll come to see you soon)_

And then, a dark figure appeared behind that world just as they land, its hands are covering the top of that world.

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa (It's best to forget the unnecessary things)_

A few scenes featuring a bunch of Tales characters, starting with Kanonno and Rocks, posing in groups.

_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)_

Shows the eight girls now being surrounded by monsters.

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou (What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)_

A light shoots out from a disk to the sky, creating some kind of a "Big Bang" effect in the sky.

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai (But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)_

Shows Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, Noire, Uni and Vert, spiraling into the light and in the next scene, they come out in their Goddess forms, posing while showing off their moves until a mysterious pink Goddess appears after them.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)_

Reid, Farah, Marone, Ruca, Yuri, Peashy, Jude and Milla are seen blowing up a large boulder that blocks their way before running off towards a direction while Iria, Ricardo and Compa are seen shooting some faraway enemies with their guns, and in the next scene, Cress and Mint is seen flying on a pegasus while Arche, alongside with Chester, are riding Arche's flying broom beside him.

_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)_

Colette is seen flying beside Lloyd alongside Spada who are running at high speed, followed by IF, Suzu and Caius. They run towards a cliff then jump off the cliff where the moon is shining behind them.

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)_

Shows Chat riding on her Van Eltia where it came out of a lake, while in another scene, 5pb. and Coreena are playing their guitar(5pb.) and banjo(Coreena) while Meredy dances to the music they're making, Rubia is humming to the tune and Keele is reading a book while walking.

_Kitto toberu sa, on my love (I'm sure we can fly, on my love)_

RED is then seen smiling in awe at something. It is revealed that she is staring at all the other Goddesses with a mysterious pink Goddess in the middle who are posing for the camera, from behind.

Then the Goddesses are seen showing off their moves and attacks within the next few seconds. And then all the participating Tales and Neptunia characters make a final pose before the music ends, ending the opening sequence.

+xxXxx+

Wow. O...K... The author never told me anything about an opening sequence. Seriously, he didn't. Now we have just wasted a few minutes just by trying to imagine how the opening would be like. Oh well, I guess I should give the author a piece of my mind after this. Well then, let's get started with the actual chapter, or rather, episode then.

Episode 1 : A New Adventure Awaits

"All right, mateys. For your first quest, it will be an Elimination Quest. For this quest, I'll need you two to eliminate at least 8 polwiggles in Mt. Rhubarb. And the time of completion is 1 hour." said Chat, the captain as she gave instructions to Neptune and Nepgear. She is a dark-skinned girl with a strange gem on her forehead(not sure if accessory or born with it). She wears a red clothing with white sleeves, orange pants, long white stockings, black shoes and a big hat with white feathers on it that usually seems to cover her left eye.

"Aw, that again? Sure, those guys are piece of cake." said Neptune who then shows a thumbs up to Chat.

"But it doesn't hurt if you..."

While they were talking about the first quest, Nepgear is already deep into her thoughts as she recalls the events during their time here.

(I can't believe it. We're actually here for three days, yet it felt like it was just a few hours ago we arrived. And Neptune doesn't seem to care about what's happening at Planeptune right now. It's like, she really wanted to be here forever. Have she really decided to live in this place and never come back?) Shaking those thoughts away, she then thought, (Nah. Of course she won't do that. But for now, I wanna enjoy this as much as I can. But still, they let us in free of charge. They're really nice people.)

*flashback, 3 days ago*

**[1]**"So you two are going to join Ad Libitum, I see? Well, do you think you got what it takes?" asked Chat.

"Yessir!" said Neptune as she gave her the salute thing.

"My, my, you sure have the spirit. I like it." Chat said while giggling for a bit. "Well then, how about you?" asked Chat as she turned to Nepgear.

"Huh? Me? Well, we have worked for a guild before, so I guess I have what it takes. I guess." said Nepgear nervously.

"Don't worry, Chat. They can be trusted, although..." said Kanonno before she walked closer to Chat to whisper. "...I'd be careful around the short-haired one. She's a bit... um... energetic."

"Hey, hey, don't forget that if they make lots of trouble, you're to be kept responsible for now until they get an official membership because it was YOU who brought them here." said Chat, giving her a warning.

"Don't worry. I got them under control."

Little did they know, Neptune and Nepgear were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So you got us under control, huh? So is that how it is?" said Neptune.

"UARGH?!" Kanonno and Chat are both startled by Neptune.

"Don't worry, Captain. We promise we'll behave." said Nepgear, looking worried.

"Now, now, you two are guests in the Van Eltia for now. Until you have earned an official membership, Kanonno will be held responsible for you two until then." said Chat with a chuckle.

"We won't let you down, sir!" said Neptune, still doing that salute thing.

"I'm a girl, Neptune. So it's supposed to be "ma'am"..." Chat said in disbelief.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Neptune said, still doing her thing.

Chat facepalmed. "Wow, Kanonno's right. This girl's WAY too energetic." she said silently.

*flashback ends*

(...And wow. Just like that, we're actually becoming members of this guild.) Nepgear were still in her thoughts until Chat hit her head with a Pow Hammer. "Ow!"

"Phew, finally. I thought your soul has drifted elsewhere while your body remains here." said Chat sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I really am." apologized Nepgear as she continuously bowed to Chat.

"So you heard anything I said just now?" asked Chat.

"Well... You did told us to eliminate some polwiggles..." said Nepgear while holding her finger up her chin.

"And then...?"

"Well... I wasn't listening..."

"I knew it."

"I'm sorry! I'm very, very sorry!" said Nepgear as she once again continuously bowed to Chat.

"Haha. That's okay 'cause this is why I let Kanonno tag along with you two."

"Huh?" Neptune and Nepgear asked.

"Yes. For now, I will be your guide, Neptune, Nepgear. So if you don't remember what to do, you can just ask me."

"Says the one who fails on the Collecting Quest many times before..." Chat said with a smirk.

"I thought I told you not to bring that up again!" Kanonno scolded Chat, embarrassed at her comment.

"So our Mrs. Guide here actually has failed quests before she became a member, huh?" said Neptune. "Interesting."

"Neptune! Hush!" Nepgear said as she hushed Neptune.

Kanonno, who is unable to hold her anger any longer, used both her hands to drill Chat's head. "Now look at what you've done! Now they've got the wrong idea about me!" Kanonno's eyes are red and horns suddenly grew on her head while a fiery background is projected behind her.

"Ow ow ow! I was only joking~!" said Chat as tears fell down her eyes.

"Now, who ever said about us getting the wrong idea about you?" said Nepgear, a bit scared at Kanonno.

+xxXxx+

IF and Compa are discussing about the disappearance of Neptune and Nepgear with Histoire. They are currently discussing whether to tell or to not tell the public about this.

"I don't think we should let the public know. I mean, Planeptune will be in a disaster." said IF.

"Iffy's right. They may be gone right now, but who knows? They might return a few days later." Compa sided with IF.

"But it's been a day they've been missing."

"I know that. But if we don't find the source of this disappearance, we might have to let the public know." said Histoire, looking depressed.

"But still..."

"I'm sorry, IF. But there's nothing I can do right now. Although I might find the source right away..."

"Yeah, yeah. Three days. I get it?" IF said while she rolled her eyes. "And then what? Three weeks? Three months? Three years? Three DECADES? THREE CENTURIES? THREE MILLENNIUM?! THREE-" She began to lose control of herself.

"Calm down, Iffy! You're just making things worse." Compa said as she slapped IF to the face.

"Calm down?! I made Neptune and Nepgear disappear! How can I calm down after all that?" IF began to cry. "And what's with you and the number "3", anyways?" she shouted at Histoire.

"I know this has been a tragedy for you, IF. But we need to calm down and figure out what to do now. It's not like we know of a way to save them anyway." said Histoire, looking depressed despite her calm tone.

"And you're calling herself "The Oracle of Planeptune"?! You sound like you don't even-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Compa then hit the back of IF's head with the back of her giant syringe a bit too hard which instantly knocked her out. "Oh no, Iffy. I-I didn't mean to do that!" said Compa while she looked at IF whose head is bleeding.

"Actually, just bandage her head, Compa. Now we can discuss in peace."

"But, but..."

"Just let her rest, Compa. You know her short-temper. She must have used a lot of energy worrying about them. I'm worried too. But you don't see me complaining."

"Yeah..."

"I don't blame her for what had happened. It wasn't her fault, but she chose to blame it on herself."

"Yeah, I know... Iffy just need to learn to calm down." Compa began to look sad. "I wonder how are they doing right now? Where have they been taken?"

"I'll go search for them using my tome later. But right now, let's discuss about this problem."

"Okay." Compa then proceeds to bandage IF's bleeding head. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for her."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's just that... Well... I mean, who wouldn't act like that when she was the one who drove Neptune out of the Basilicom."

"Hmm... You do have a point, Compa."

"Yeah, she must've thought that if she hadn't drove Neptune out of the Basilicom, none of these would've happen. And she must've felt guilty and responsible for causing all these to happen."

"Yes, but like I said, she's not at fault here."

"Yeah. I wonder how much more of this she can take?"

"Anyway, we have a big matter at hand. We must discuss about it."

"Sure."

+xxXxx+

"Hey, Kanonno. You know, everyone at the Van Eltia is really nice, you know. Maybe except for that one guy, but everyone else is nice." Nepgear finally said, breaking out the silence during their journey in Mt. Rhubarb to hunt polwiggles.

"Especially Cressy and her nurse girlfriend. They, I think, are the nicest." said Neptune.

"So, Neptune. Am I not nice enough for you?" said Kanonno while giving Neptune a glare that she's too happy to notice anyways.

"If I excluded you out of the group. I mean, you took us in and took responsibility over us when the others couldn't. I think you're number one here, Kan."

"Um... uh... Thanks." She then noticed the nickname Neptune used to call her. "Oh? So I'm "Kan" now, eh? Whatever happened to "pinkie", or just being "Kanonno"?" Kanonno asked.

"Well... "Pinkie" is just... too typical, you know, and Kanonno is just a mouthful to say, so I'll just go with Kan, if that's alright with you."

"Well... It's hard to say, considering I've never had a nickname before... But I'll try to get used to it."

Nepgear then noticed a sketchbook Kanonno was always holding the entire time, which she has noticed until now, but didn't have the time to ask her about it. "Say, Kanonno?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it, Nepgear?"

"Well, I see you always bring out your sketchbook and draw the entire time on this journey so far. You like drawing?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"Can I see what you're drawing?"

"Uh... Sure. It's still not finished by the way." Kanonno then handed over her sketchbook to Nepgear. Nepgear took a look at it alongside with Neptune, who is also curious what is Kanonno drawing all the time.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Nepgear.

"I must say that you do have a wide imagination, Kan, but this doesn't seem to be related to any of Mt. Rhubarb. What is this thing?" asked Neptune.

"Well... I guess I should tell you then."

"Huh?"

"You see, I don't know why, but I think I'm the only one who is seeing this structure thing that floats in the sky. I mean, it's still there right now, but I don't think you can see it."

"You can see it?"

"In the sky?"

Neptune and Nepgear then proceed to look at the sky... and saw nothing but the blue sky.

"There's nothing there." said Neptune.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?" asked Nepgear.

"And that's why I decided to join the Van Eltia. To look for this structure. I mean, the Van Eltia has travelled around the world already, but I still can't find this thing." Kanonno then looked like she was about to cry. "And everyone said I was going insane. That I was seeing things others do not."

"So when or where do you usually see it, Kanonno?" asked Nepgear.

"Well, usually during dawn, dusk and at night. Sometimes, I see this structure in my dreams. Other times, I see this in my visions. But I just can't explain why is this happening to me. Mint said I might be weak-hearted."

"Oooh! Interesting."

"I've seen a psychologist before. He said nothing is wrong with me. He said that maybe I was imagining things I shouldn't have. Everyone said that." She then started to cry.

"Oh no, don't cry." said Nepgear.

"Yeah, this better not be one of your jokes, Kan." teased Neptune. She then walked closer towards Kanonno. "Don't worry. I'm sure what you see is actually real and maybe, you're a special person that can see invisible things."

"I don't think I'm special though. I've actually... I'm not much of a help to Ad Libitum anyway. I mean, since the time I've started to have visions of this structure, I've never been able to get quests finished in time." said Kanonno as she let out a sigh.

"Wow, that is sad."

"Hmm... **[2]**Hey, you know what, Kan?"

"What?"

"Whatever that you're seeing right now, I'm sure that one day, you will find it. And prove everyone that you're not crazy, but they are!" Neptune said.

"You mean, you believe in me?" asked Kanonno.

"Well, you believed us when we said that we came from another world." claimed Nepgear.

"We had faith in you, Kan. They just don't know anything about you, that's all. They looked down on you just because you're a kiddo. Just like when they looked down on me back in Planeptune a few years ago when they said I can't beat up a golem, which I did. And that surprised them. So why don't you show them how right you are?"

"Neptune..."

"Wow, for once Neptune, you can do the right thing. You lifted her spirits."

Neptune then whispered to Nepgear. "Actually, I didn't think it worked myself."

"Oh..."

Kanonno then got up, ready to go on. "Thanks, Nep. Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Oh, and from now, you're "Nep". Got it?"

"I specifically don't care what nickname you use on me as long as it's not embarrassing. Nep's my official nickname by the way."

"Oh? Well, let's get going, you two."

"Right." replied Nepgear.

"Now let's kick some polwiggle butt!" said Neptune, who raised her fist to the air.

"You know what, Neptune. I'm actually glad to have you as a friend. Thank you." Kanonno said to Neptune as she patted her head.

Neptune giggled at her comment.

+xxXxx+

"Well, that didn't take long." said Nepgear.

"Wow. It went better than expected." said Neptune. "I mean, this is, like, no challenge at all."

"Well, at least the sooner the better I guess." said Kanonno.

They almost couldn't believe they had finished that quest in just under ten minutes, in which the given time is one hour. Luck must have been on their side this time around.

"Well, time to call the crew to pick us up." Kanonno said as she reached for her cellphone.

"Well, good call. I'm already getting hungry, you know." said Neptune.

"I hate to say this, but... I'm getting hungry too." said Nepgear in embarrassment.

"For someone small, you two sure eat a lot, huh?" said Kanonno with a smirk.

"Sorry..." both replied.

"But I can't wait to get my hands on Rocks's delicious cinnamon rolls." Neptune's mouth began to water as she started to imagine Rocks's cinnamon rolls.

"Ehehe... Sorry to inform you this, Nep, but today is Farah's turn to cook. So no cinnamon rolls for today."

"Aw..."

"And because it's Farah's turn today, I suggest you two to not expect anything much from her."

"Why's that?"

"You'll find out."

Kanonno then proceeds to call the crew to pick them up at their usual pick-up point. While Kanonno is talking on her phone, Nepgear thought she saw a movement in the nearby bushes. She first chose to ignore it, but then she saw it again, which made her to check up on the bushes. Neptune saw what Nepgear is up to, so she also decided to check up on her.

"Hey, Neppy Jr.. Whatchu up to?" asked Neptune.

"I dunno. I thought I saw some movement from these bushes. Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me." replied Neptune.

"Nah, I'm sure you were just ti-" Before she could finish her sentence, she heard some rustlings and saw movements on the bushes. "Whoa. Didja see that?"

"Yes. So you're seeing it too?"

"I was wondering what you two are up to, but I guess my question is already answered." said Kanonno from behind.

"Oh hey, Kan. Did you see some movements from these bushes?" asked Neptune.

"What movements? I just got here, so-"

And then some rustlings are heard. But this time it was louder.

"Wow. I hear it too."

"Well well, looks like some monsters are trying to play sneaky-sneaky with us. It was a bad attempt though." Neptune joked about the rustlings.

They readied their weapons and prepared themselves for any monsters that might come out to attack them. They've waited long until they heard rustlings from the other side of the bushes. But much to their surprise, a girl came out of the bushes. She has light-purple hair with a pink ribbon tied at the ends, indigo(?) eyes, wears a dress in a mix of green, white and pink. She also wears long stockings with pink, white and yellow stripes, and pink teddy bear boots. She holds a doll which looks like Neptune in her left hand.

"Hey, girl. You okay over there?" Kanonno called out to her.

But instead of answering her, the girl collapsed. But somehow, within a flash, Neptune slid herself under the girl to break her fall. Wow. That was fast. Yeah, even though you can't see me, you know that I've sweatdropped just now.

"Hey, girl, Wake up. You okay?" asked a concerned Neptune. Now now, it's rare to see Neptune so concerned like this. So let her have her moment.

"Ugh... So... tired... hungry..." the girl said.

"Just hold on, girl. We'll take you to safety." She then turned her attention to Nepgear. "Nepgear, can you help me get her onto my back?"

"Huh? Sure." Nepgear rushed to help Kanonno to lift the girl on her back.

"Man, you're heavy. Just what have you been eating before coming here anyway?" Kanonno said as she struggled to properly lift her.

"Hehe..." the girl chuckled nervously. **[3]**"Wah~~~! Your back~, so soft~~! Ehehe~~..."

Kanonno blushed at her comment about her back. "You do know it hurts a lot now, right?"

"Ehehe~~... I could sleep on this all day~..."

"Looks like someone has found her sleeping partner." Neptune playfully teased Kanonno.

"*snore* ZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Well, that was fast..." All the three girls sweatdropped.

"Well, in any case, she's injured. Well, sort of. But she's vulnerable to danger here."

"So let's take her back to the Van Eltia."

"Yeah, and fast. My back is starting to hurt a lot."

"Don't worry. I'll heal your back while we wait for them to came here."

"Thanks." She almost fell on her knees, had Neptune not surprise her from the front so that the adrenaline rushes within her. This gave Nepgear some time to heal her body. "Ow! I'm gonna need to have Farah massage me or something. My back..."

+xxXxx+

"Thank goodness I made it in time. Ow, my back's killing me..." Kanonno said as she lay down on one of the patient beds in the nursery. "Ow... I can't even lie properly."

"Now now, Kanonno-san. Don't move so much or you'll make it worse." a nurse said.

"Is she gonna be okay, Mint?" asked Nepgear.

"Don't worry. With enough rest and healing, she'll be better in no time." said Mint, the nurse. She has long, golden hair and grey eyes. She wears a typical nurse uniform and a nurse hat.

"But I still can't believe how heavy she was." said Cress, a blonde swordsman who wears a red bandana on his head. He wears a typical knight armor with a red cape and a pair of black leggings.

"Cress-san, that's rude." Mint scolded Cress.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. My back... is starting to hurt too, you know, after having to carry her to a guest room from the main entrance after Kanonno almost collapsed there just now." said a tired Cress.

"So, uh... Minty. Will Kanonno be able to recover today? I mean, there's still some quests to complete today. And she's our guide." Neptune asked Mint, whom she addressed as "Minty".

"We'll try, Neptune-san. For now, you two should take a break." replied Mint.

"Say, I haven't actually caught her name yet. What's her name?" asked Cress.

"Well, we didn't catch her name either." answered Kanonno.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep as soon as she got on her back." explained Nepgear.

"And she stayed like that until now." Kanonno said while trying to get herself comfy on the bed.

*vacuum huffs, door slides open*

**[4]**"So, what do you call me here for?" said a green-haired girl as she entered the infirmary. She wears an orange-colored, long-sleeved dress with green linings on it.

"Oh, Farah-san. You're here?" said Mint as she saw her entering the infirmary. "Thanks for coming all the way here."

"Glad to help, Mint. So, what's the problem?" asked Farah.

*vacuum huffs, door slides close*

"It's Kan. Her back's hurting like hell." Neptune explained the situation.

"Thanks for the description, Nep. You saved me time to explain." said Kanonno sarcastically.

"Backache, huh?" Farah then pulled up her sleeves and clenched her fists, making a martial-artist pose. "Alright. No problem! This might hurt a bit, but I guarantee it that you'll feel better in no time!" said an excited Farah.

"Um... Guys, I think it's better if we go outside now..." said a nervous Cress.

"Why's that, Cressy?" Neptune asked Cress, whom she addressed as "Cressy".

"Yeah, I wanna see how she does it." said Nepgear.

"You'll find out. Now, come on. Let the healers do the work." said Cress as he pulled Neptune and Nepgear out of the nursery along with him.

And as soon as they left... "Alright. With those guys out of the way, this will be easier to be done." said Farah.

Meanwhile, outside the infirmary...

"Hey, Cress. What happened here?" asked a floating, blue animal in a tuxedo. He(?) has wings on its tail and has short, claw-less legs.(Sorry for the lack of description guys. It's been a long time since I've played it. So I might have forgotten a bit about the characters in the game.)

"Oh, Rocks? It's Kanonno." replied Cress.

"Kanonno-sama? What happened to her?" asked Rocks. Okay, so it was a "he".

Before any of them could answer, some shouts can be heard from the nursery.

"Just sit tight, Kanonno. I promise you this won't hurt much."

"But I don't want you to massage me."

"Then why did you called me here for?"

"Calm down, Kanonno-san. You'll need to endure the pain a bit. Healing while applying the massage will only make it worse."

"Isn't there any other not-painful way?"

"*sigh* Well, Mint. Looks like we have to resort to that."

"*sigh* So it seems."

*clang clang, lock*

"Uh... Cress?" asked a nervous Nepgear.

"Shh..."

They continued to listen.

"No, you can't do this. No! NO!"

"Cover your ears, everyone." warned Cress. Surprisingly, everyone obeyed him.

**[5]**"UWAAAAARGH!"

"Just... calm down, you! I've only started!"

"Just let her do her thing. She knows what she's doing."

"NNGGAAAAAAHHHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

"Can you just stop being such a baby and shut up?!"

*crack* "AAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA!"

And sounds of medical apparatus falling from the table are heard.

"Please, just calm down, Kanonno-san."

*crack* *quopangkh* "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Just a little more. You can do this!"

"Just bear with it for just a little longer, Kanonno-san."

"NO! NO!" *crack* "AAAAARRRGGHHH!" *crack*

And then there was silence. A long one. (Even the music stopped) Everyone outside the infirmary sweatdropped.

"Uh... What just happened?" they asked each other in unison.

And they waited and waited and waited until... some unlocking sounds are heard.

*ching, clang clang, schpop*

"Wow. *heavy breathing* I made it. *pant* *pant*"

"I knew you can do it, Kanonno-san."

"Hey, you know, *pant* it's actually not that bad once it's over."

"Yeah, it would be better if you stopped being such a baby, Kanonno."

"Hehe... Sorry..."

Meanwhile, outside the infirmary... The onlookers were still confused at what they have witnessed(or rather, heard) just now.

**[6]**"You know... Is it just me or is there some drama going on in there?" asked Rocks.

"You better not be serious about this..." said Cress with a scared look.

"I know, right? I mean, it's like... like... They're acting as if Kan is giving birth or something." said Neptune.

*awkward silence* *music paused* *cricket chirps*

"I'm joking..."

*music resumes* "And I thought I'm the only one who thinks about the same thing..." said Nepgear, her face is red hot. So hot that steam started coming out of her head.

"You two are such an airhead, aren't you?" Cress said in a low voice.

"What's all this ruckus about?" asked a female voice from behind them.

When they turned around, a girl with green hair with braids in a priest clothing stood behind them. She wears a pair of round glasses.

"Ah, Philia-sama. Don't worry. Everything is fine now." said Rocks.

"Yeah, you totally just missed it, Philia." said Neptune, trying to convince her that it was a waste for not being here for the scene just now.

"Missed what exactly?" asked Philia.

"Ooh... That feels nice..." Kanonno's voice can be heard from outside the infirmary. "Ah, yes... Haaaaahh..."

Everyone outside is shocked to hear that the "drama" didn't end there. There's still more to it.

"See? I told you it'll feel good in the end."

"Farah-san always knows what she's doing. Right, Farah-san?"

"Oh my... What are they doing in there?" asked Philia.

"I'd like to find it out myself too." Cress said before he let out a sigh.

"Now I'm starting to feel a lot better, thanks to you." *crack, crock* "Wow, I can move my body again."

"Don't try to make it sound like you've been paralyzed this whole time, Kanonno."

"P-P-Paralyzed?!" shouted Philia in shock. "Why didn't they tell me about this?"

"Philia, i-i-it's not what you think." said Cress.

"Philia-sama, you need to calm down." said Rocks.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I got to know that one of our members are-"

*vacuum huffs, door slides open*

"Hey, guys. Could you please keep it down? We're trying to work here." said Farah when she came out of the door. Kanonno also came out of the door, recovered from the backache.

But seeing the awkward situation the onlookers are in, they are puzzled. "Huh? What are you guys doing?"

Philia then rushed towards Kanonno and began inspecting every aspect of her body, in a non-erotic way that is.

"Philia, what is this all about?"

"Kanonno, did it hurt somewhere? Are you all right? You can move? How were you cured from paralysis?" Philia asked those questions without ever stopping to catch a breath, too fast for some of them to catch what she had said.

"Easy, calm down." Farah said, trying to push Philia away from Kanonno. "Paralysis? What are you talking about, Philia?"

"I heard you said Kanonno was paralyzed. So I tried to come in and help. How did you cure it anyway?" asked Philia, still too fast for some to catch what she had said.

Farah then giggled at Philia's questions.

"This is not funny, Farah."

"Oh, Philia, you're such a worrywart. She was never paralyzed in the first place. She only had a backache, is all. So, I massaged her back to make her feel better."

"Oh, really? Thank God. You sure know how to make me worry." Philia pouted.

"If you're just massaging, then what's with all those screaming?" asked Neptune.

"Um... screaming?" asked Philia.

"Oh, those? Well, let's just say..." Farah's line was cut off.

"Don't... say it!" Kanonno said while giving her a deadly glare.

"...I did it a bit too hard on Kanonno. Hehehe..." said Farah nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Everyone didn't seem to buy it though.

+xxXxx+

"Oh, come on! Here, again?" Neptune complained about the location of their second quest.

"I'm getting tired of this place already..." said Nepgear.

"Yes, I know. I'm kinda getting tired of this place too, considering most of the quests we take always take place here." said Kanonno. "Yeah, but for this quest, it's a Collecting Quest. And what we need now is 3 bags of wheat."

"Okay. So where to find some wheat?" asked Neptune.

"Yeah, I don't even know what wheat looks like." said Nepgear.

"And that's what I'm here for. And speaking of the devil, there's some wheat." said Kanonno as she pointed out to a direction.

"Well, lucky us."

And as they came nearer to the wheat farm(?), some stupid polwiggle ate some. And Neptune just shot it with her gun. It's a good thing that the force of the shot blasted the polwiggle a few yards away from where it stood before. And the remaining is saved. Well, sort of, as some of the blood fell on some wheat and ruining it completely. "Well, that sucks."

"So, where else do these "wheat" grow?" asked Nepgear.

"Let's just search anywhere. Wheat grow pretty much everywhere here." replied Kanonno.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"And we only have two more bags to fill anyways."

"And that's why I love conveniences."

***a few minutes later***

"Well, that's the last of it." said Kanonno as she tied up the last bag of wheat.

"Phew. So this is what it feels like to be a farmer." said Nepgear while wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"So now with this out of the way, what quests are left?" asked Neptune as she sat on the ground. "Man, I'm tired."

"Wow, look at the time." said Kanonno as she looked at her watch.

"What is it, Kanonno?"

"I can't believe we still have some twenty minutes left before the time runs out."

"So, what you're saying is, we still managed to clear the quest a lot earlier than the expected time? Is that what you're trying to say, Kan?" asked Neptune.

"Yeah... That's pretty much about it."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but can you help me?" said a calm female voice from behind them.

"Huh?" They turn around to see a violet-haired girl in a purple kimono standing behind them. "Who are you?" the three adventurers asked in unison.

"My name is Isumi Saginomiya. I seem to have gotten myself lost again. Do you know where I am?" Issumi asked politely in a calm voice.

"Why, we're at the summit of Mt. Rhubarb." answered Kanonno.

"You're lost, you say? Where were you before coming here?" Nepgear asked Issumi while she offered her to sit down with them.

"Well, it all started like this. I was at my home, drawing. And then my brush fell off the table. I don't know how, but it disappeared out of sight."

"Uh-huh. Mother Nature sure has some ways to troll us." said Neptune. "And then?"

"Then, I searched for it high and low in my house, in my garden, everywhere. I must've been so deep into the searching because the next thing I knew when I came to, I was here. I mean, I don't even remember how I even got here."

Neptune, Nepgear and Kanonno sweatdropped at her story. "Wow! She sure has some original ways to get lost, huh?" the three said to each other in unison.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Miss Isumi, where do you live?" asked Kanonno.

"Well, I live at *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*." (Censored for no reason) Wait, I didn't order for any censors. Ah, whatever. Even I don't know where she lives. It can't be helped.

"Hmm... I don't know any place of that name. Are you sure you're not making this up?" asked Kanonno, the supposedly more experienced traveler.

"So, am I in a different country then? Wow, I never thought I'd get lost that far."

"Well... In any case, you're lost, right? How about we take you in the Van Eltia for now?" suggested Neptune.

"That's a great idea. Until then, if you remember or have a clue to where your house is, you can stay there." said Nepgear.

"Wow, for once you knew how to use your brain, Nep." praised Kanonno.

Neptune, however, didn't seem to believe it. "Hmm... Not sure if praise, or insult..."

"Hey, now what's with that look?"

While they were arguing, maybe, Nepgear proceeded to ask Isumi some questions, but then she noticed something was wrong. "Huh? EEEHHH!?"

"Um... you two... We have a big problem in our hands right now."

"Huh? Big problem?"

"What do you mean, Nepg- WAAAA!?" Kanonno said before she screamed in shock.

"WHAT THE!?" The same goes for Neptune.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ISUMI!?" all shouted in shock simultaneously.

Well, they looked away just for a couple of seconds, aaand she's gone. Literally, we can even see her outline at the place where she was before disappearing.

"We just looked away for a while..."

"...And she's already gone?"

"How in the world..."

"...IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

Well, let's just say it's a running gag from wherever she's from.

"Hey, you know about her, didn't you? So where is she now?"

I'm sorry, but even with my knowledge, I still can't find her. She's really good at this thing. And just as I was about to find her...

"We... interrupted you?"

That's right. Now I've lost her again.

"Sorry..."

No matter. We can always find her later.

"But Nate-"

Trust me, I've known her longer than you. So just continue. I'm sure we'll meet her again some time later. She's bound to appear just about anywhere.

"Okay, then..."

+xxXxx+

"We're back." shouted Neptune as they entered the Van Eltia.

"Oh, hey. You guys did a good job. Well done." praised Chat. "You two managed to somehow complete both quests earlier than expected."

"Aw, it's nothing." Neptune blushed while receiving the praise.

"Maybe we were just lucky." said Nepgear.

"Hehe... But I tell you what, this next quest won't be as easy as the other two, hence the three hour time given."

"Ooh, sounds interesting." said Neptune.

"Yep. You'll just see it for yourself." Chat said before chuckling for a bit. "So, it seems we got another guest, huh?"

"A... guest?" asked Nepgear.

"But we didn't bring anyone in this time." exclaimed Kanonno.

"Then who's that?" said Chat, pointing towards a direction behind them.

They turned around to see... A girl in a purple kimono. "ISUMI!?" Their lower jaws met the floor. Literally.

"So, this is the Van Eltia you're talking about?" she said as she began to touch the walls of the Van Eltia. "So cold."

The three then rushed towards Isumi.

"Where were you just now?"

"You suddenly disappeared on us."

"And now you showed up?"

"We were worried about you!"

"How can you just disappear in a flash, Isumi?"

"I don't know. I wanted to find my way home, but somehow I ended up here." said Isumi.

"That again, huh?" The three girls felt some really large droplet of sweat running down their necks.

"You know her?" asked Chat.

"No, we just met, is all." said Nepgear.

"And she suddenly disappeared on us when we looked away for a few seconds." explained Neptune.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. It's just... I just happen to have no sense of direction, that's all." Isumi said.

"What?" the others asked.

"I always forget where I was heading midway. So, I always end up lost somewhere else, if not, native."

"You sure has some weird way of getting lost, don't you Isumi?" asked Chat sarcastically. "*sigh* Well, anyway we need to give her a room to stay."

"Do we even have some free spaces?" asked Neptune.

"Sure we have, but not much. But hey, it's only one person, right? So it's no problem for now."

"You hear that, Isumi? You're staying here for a while."

"Well, thank you. But can I have something to eat? All these walking and trying-to-find-my-way-home are making me hungry."

"Sure, just head to the kitchen. It's at the door after the stairs, to the left. Then go straight into the hallway until you reached the kitchen door." Chat gave her instruction to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be going then." And then Isumi(alongside with Neptune) went ahead to the path to the kitchen.

Chat then pulled Neptune away. "Oh no, you don't."

"But I'm only showing her the path. I mean, the ship is pretty big for someone to get lost in it."

"Just admit that you're trying to sneak in and wipe out the food, right?"

"Fine... I'm not that hungry anyway." Neptune gave in.

"So, what's the next quest?"

+xxXxx+

"Woah!" Neptune shouted in amazement when they entered the cave with her voice echoing in the cave walls. "Cool! Echo!" *Echo! Echo! Echo!*

"Remind me why I even agreed to guide you, Nep." Kanonno said while putting her hand on her forehead. "You're such a kid."

"Oh, come on. Life is short anyways, so why not enjoy the most of it while you're at it?" said Neptune.

"More like "enjoy all of it"." Kanonno said sarcastically.

But Neptune misunderstood her sarcasm and took it as a correction instead. "Yeah, why not just enjoy all of it? Yeah. Kan, you're a genius." Neptune said before running off on her own.

Kanonno then called out to Nepgear and gave her a baseball bat(which came out of nowhere). She then tilted her head slightly towards Nepgear and pointed at upper-side of her head. "Here. Please hit me as hard as you can."

"Oh my, Kanonno what are you doing?" said Nepgear in surprise.

"YAAHOOOO!" *YAAHOOOO! YAAHOOOO! YAAHOOOO!*

Kanonno then switched the bat with her sword. "Just do it. I regret nothing." she said with a blank expression.

"Kanonno!? Why would you want me to do that?" Nepgear said nervously.

"Just do it." Then Kanonno felt someone hugging her from behind. "UAH!?"

"Oh, don't just stop now. Come one, let's enjoy our moment here, Kan." said Neptune.

"You! Why you!" Kanonno began to clench her fists tightly. "Get out of here!" Kanonno did a flaming uppercut on Neptune and sent her flying towards the cave ceiling, and got her head stuck there. "Man, you're annoying! Can you at least try to act a little bit matured? I'm sick of your childish attitudes!" Kanonno shouted at Neptune whose head was stuck at the ceiling, which was 10 meters high.

"Neppy Jr., Kan, anyone. Help me. I'm stuck!" Neptune's voice was barely audible from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I can't quite catch it." Kanonno said with a smirk. "Maybe you should take off the rock that is on your face."

"Kanonno..." Nepgear was now worried about Kanonno's sudden change.

"Come on, Nepgear. We're going. Let's leave her here." said Kanonno as she pulled Nepgear's hand and started walking.

"EH!?" Nepgear shouted in surprise.

"It's about time I get some peace and quiet."

"Hey, guys. Don't leave me here. There are spiders over here!" said Neptune, now showing some fear in her tone.

"Yeah, and we might as well leave you as a meal to the spiders."

"Kanonno, what are you doing? Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her?"

"She deserved it."

"We should go save her. She might be in a real trouble."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to have to carry the guilt of a murderer anyways."

But when they returned to wherever Neptune was, she wasn't there anymore. And her sword is seen under the hole where Neptune's head was.

"No. What have I done?" Kanonno said as she reached for Neptune's sword.

"No... She really has been... No..."

"GERONIMO!"

*thump*

"Neptune! You're okay." said Nepgear, relieved to see Neptune is still alive.

"Ow. Can you please stop using me as a cushion?" said Kanonno. "I've had enough of it."

"Payback, Kan. Payback."

***later***

The girls have covered a large area of the whole floor of the cave until they came to a halt as the path to the next floor is locked by a gate.

"Okay, now there's a gate blocking our way." said Neptune while sitting down on a nearby rock to rest.

"We have searched far but still haven't found any copper yet." said Nepgear as she looked at her stopwatch. According to it, they still have around 1 hour and 13 minutes left to find 1 kg of copper.

"It's no wonder Chat said this one is harder than the rest." said Neptune, pointing out Chat's statement about the quest.

"Yeah. No kidding, Sherlock." said Kanonno with a smirk.

"Who's Sherlock?" asked Nepgear.

"Anyways... so, uh... I guess we should just call this quest quits, huh?" Kanonno asked the Nep sisters.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" pouted Neptune.

"Now why is that?" asked Kanonno, curious to hear what Neptune has to say.

"What do you mean, "Why is that"? We went here to complete our quest and join Ad Libitum. If we don't prove ourselves worthy, how can we become a member?"

"Huh? I don't quite get it."

"I mean, we've already went this far, so why turn back now when we're so close to our goal?" said Neptune.

"Yeah, Neptune's right. We've worked so hard for this. So why give up now?" said Nepgear.

"And besides, we still have plenty of time left. So forfeiting now won't do us any good."

"*giggle* You're right. Sorry for my low-spirited nature, I guess."

"Now, that's the Kan I know, although we've only known each other for three days." Neptune said as she patted Kanonno's head.

"Neptune, you're doing it again..."

"Hehehe..."

***later***

"So it looks like we DID missed a few paths here and there, but this one seems to go on longer than the others." stated Kanonno.

"Told you we might've missed some." teased Neptune.

"Um... you two, bad news. We've only got around 30 minutes left to complete our quest." Nepgear said as she looked at her stopwatch.

"Well, that ain't good."

"So what do we do now?" asked Neptune.

"Well, unless we stumble upon a miracle or such, that'll be fantastic." said Kanonno before stumbling upon something.

"Or that." said Neptune.

"Hey, isn't that a..." Nepgear said as she pointed at the object Kanonno stumbled upon.

"A... pickaxe?" said Neptune. "But a weird one too."

When Kanonno stood up, she saw a weird-shaped pickaxe. It's shape is blocky. I mean, like, blocks arranged to shape like a pickaxe that's been tilted 45 degrees. The pick itself is colored white.

"Seriously? You call this a pickaxe?" Neptune joked as she picked up the pickaxe. "I mean, look at this. Its edges aren't even pointy, so how do you expect to break rocks with this?"

"Yeah. Who would've been so dumb as to make a such pickaxes." Kanonno joked along.

"Although I kinda feel sorry for whoever that's been using this, only to find out it can't break rocks." said Nepgear.

Neptune then, while carrying the pickaxe, walked over to a large boulder. "I mean, really? This thing can't even break-" she said while swinging the pickaxe towards the boulder, which was smashed to small pieces. "-ROCKS!?"

"WAAA!?" All three girls just stood there frozen, speechless, unable to process the event that just happened. Their mouths gaped wide open. Well, let's just say they're so shocked at the event that a fly even managed to land on one of Neptune's eyes before flying away.

"Is it just me for being too strong, or is it this pickaxe doing its job?" asked Neptune, still shocked at the turn of events.

"I... really can't say..." answered Kanonno.

"I'm speechless..." said Nepgear.

But as they stood there, still frozen, an arrow swiftly passed by their heads, which snapped them back into reality. They turned around to see a brown-haired man in green tops and blue trousers holding a bow and arrows. He is pointing the bow towards them.

"Hey, you... monsters..." said the man while cowering.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, we're not monsters." Kanonno tried to calm the man down by assuring him that they're not monsters. "We're humans, like you."

"But how..."

"Uh... sir?"

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO BREAK THAT LARGE BOULDER IN ONE FREAKING SWING!?" shouted the man.

"Uh... I don't know?" answered an unsure Neptune.

"But whatever you do, don't break my pickaxe! You must've used a lot of its durability in that strike, so give it back. Please!" said the man.

"O...K... Here." Neptune then handed over the pickaxe.

The man then tapped the pick a few times to make sure its still intact. "Phew, I'm glad this baby is still usable." he said in relief as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. "And this is the last one I had too."

"So, who are you anyway? And what are you doing here? And how come you look familiar? Have we met before?" Neptune then blasted the man with her questions.

"Calm down, Nep. Let him calm himself down for a little bit first." said Kanonno.

"My name is Steve. I'm a miner and also a craftsman. So you might say I'm a "minecrafter"." the man introduced himself.

""Minecrafter", huh? No wonder I feel like I've seen you before. You're one of the most famous gaming icons in all of Gamindustri, Kleve. What are you doing here? Were you abducted here too?"

"Calm down, Neptune. But he does look like Kleve, right?" said Nepgear.

"But he already told us his name is Steve, not Kleve." said Kanonno.

"But really, he looked a lot like him."

"So, there's someone who looks a lot like me from wherever you're from?" asked Steve.

"And he has pretty much the same job as you." said Nepgear.

"Really? Was it called a "Minecrafter" too?"

"Nope, it's "Quarrybuilder" from where we came from."

"I... see..." he said while he felt a large sweat running down his neck. "So anyways, you four are travelers or something?" asked Steve.

"Four? But there's only- Wait a minute, don't tell me..." they said in unison before turning their heads, only to see... A girl in a purple kimono standing behind them. "ISUMI!? Not you again."

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to have lost my way again." said Isumi.

"Again?" asked Neptune.

"Just how did you kept losing your way, Isumi?" asked Nepgear.

"All right, just tell me, how did you get lost this time?" Kanonno asked in disbelief.

"So she's lost, huh?" Steve said quietly to himself.

"Well, remember when I said I wanted to go to the kitchen?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I got distracted by something on the way there, and again, I don''t know how but somehow, I ended up here. But oh my, how I got here still remained a question though." Isumi said while trying to remember how she got there.

Everyone(including Steve) then suddenly flipped themselves upside-down upon hearing her explanation, their legs twitching.

"Just how do you even got here, Isumi? I mean, you were in the ship for God's sake." shouted Kanonno in disbelief.

"I told you, that too left me puzzled." said Isumi in her ever-so-calm voice.

"And you're not even worried about it?" asked Nepgear.

"My, my. That girl sure has some ways to get lost, huh?" said Steve sarcastically to Neptune.

"Believe me, she sure has a long way to go, if you know what I mean. And this is the first day we met too." said Neptune.

"Uh-huh..." Even Steve sweatdropped.

Finally, after managing to calm herself down, Kanonno then asked Steve about his job. "So, Steve. You said it yourself that you're a "mincrafter" or so you called it, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, can you help us with something?"

"Sure, anything that I may help you with."

"Well, you see... We need 1 kg of copper for our quest. And we wa-"

"So you work in a guild, I presume?"

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, we need your help to find that much copper, if that's not too hard for you."

"Too hard for me? Copper is the most common ore around here. I've even already had a bunch of them back at my cabin."

"Really?" both Neptune and Nepgear said with their eyes sparkling with stars. "Show it to us then."

"Well then, just follow me back to my cabin."

And so, after 5 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Steve's cabin.

"Well, here we are folks. My cabin."

Inside the cabin, there are a few furniture lying about, a shelf full of books, a bed and a kitchen. It's almost like a small house.

"Woah! You made this all by yourself?" asked an excited Neptune.

"Yep, it's hard work, you know. So no touching."

"Okay..."

"So uh, where is this copper that you said to have owned?" asked Kanonno.

"Just wait, alright? I'm gonna go get some copper. You girls go sit on the couch there."

"But I thought you said-" Neptune said before she was cut off.

"That applies to my all of my belongings. I mean, I made them after all. The couch and bed are exceptions though."

"So you really do make these all by yourself. Cool." said Neptune.

"Make yourselves at home." said Steve before leaving for the ore storage room.

"Oh, and while you're at it, why not serve us some drinks? We're feeling thirsty here." shouted Neptune.

"Neptune, that's rude." said Nepgear as she elbowed Neptune's arm.

"Hmph. Sure, why not?"

And after a while, Steve returned with some drinks.

"Enjoy your drinks. I brought you some biscuits too if you want."

"Thanks." everyone thanked him and starts to drink, although hesitatingly.

Steve then left the room for the storage room. And after a while, he returned with some copper. But the copper are smelted in some way that it was shaped to be a cube.

"Woah, cubes? You turn the coppers you obtained into cubes?" asked an amazed Kanonno.

"Yeah. And each cube weighs roughly about 100 grams so it's ten of these cubes then." Steve said as he carefully placed the cubes of copper into the bag.

"Thank you very much, Steve. We really appreciate your help." all the girls bowed to Steve, thanking him.

"Aw... It's nothing much, really. I had tons of them from where it came from." said Steve with a laugh.

"Well, sorry if we troubled you or something, Steve." said Nepgear.

"Nah, it's nothing. Hey, why don't you get going now? I suppose you have some little time left for a stay?"

"Wait, hold on. Nepgear, what did the timer say now?" asked Kanonno.

"Uh... let's see..." said Nepgear as she pulled out her stopwatch. "Oh my goodness, we only have ten minutes left!"

"It's already been that long?" shouted Neptune.

"We should hurry. The captain's gonna be angry at us." Isumi finally said after being silent for a very long time.

"Oh, Isumi? I almost forgot you were here with us." joked Neptune.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I don't have much friends after all." Isumi stood with her hands on the ground, hurt by Neptune's joke while a dark aura emanated around her.

"No, no. I didn't mean it that way, Isumi..."

"Well, come on girls. We don't have much time." said Kanonno as she rushed out of the cabin while pulling Isumi's arm.

"Well, gotta go. Bye. Thanks for the tea and the biscuits and stuff." Neptune said as she too rushed out of the cabin.

Nepgear stopped by the door and bowed to Steve, thanking him at the same time. "Thank you for the stay, Steve. And for the copper, of course. We appreciate it. Well, I'll be going now." She then rushed off to catch up with the others. And can hear her screaming, "Hey, guys. Wait up..."

"Take care!" Steve said while waving at them. (Wow, it's been a long time since the last time I had guests.) he thought to himself.

***later***

**[7]** The girls quickly rushed towards the cave entrance, which they have difficulty in finding them, given with their panic and fear of being late and all that. They ran here, made a turn there, took some paths on their way before they even realized they were going around in circles. And that they were actually close to the cave entrance the entire time.

"Whew. *pant* *pant* *spit* Man, we were actually close to the exit the whole time." said Neptune, panting from all the running.

"Yeah, *pant* you tell me, Nep." said Kanonno.

"So... tired... *pant* *pant*" Isumi said while she dropped on the ground.

"Just hang on, Miss Isumi. *pant* We're almost there..." Nepgear said while trying to get Isumi back on her feet.

And when they were just about to go out, they heard some loud screeching sounds.

*~SCREEEEEEEEEEECH~* *~NYAAAAYAYAYAYAYA~*

And before they even knew it, they were surrounded by a large amount of bats.

"Oh, now that's just great!" Neptune said while she readied her weapon.

"Oh, not now. We don't have time for this." Kanonno said as she dashed towards the cave entrance, or rather for this case, exit. But before she even got close to the exit, the bats have blocked the exit with themselves. "Great, now what?"

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late." Nepgear said while readying her weapon. "We need to find a way fast."

And then all the bats screeched at the loudest they can. The girls are forced to cover their ears to keep them from going deaf. The bats stopped screeching, but the girls can still hear the screeching, with their ears filled with loud, ringing sounds. And when they came to, they saw all the bats flew, charging towards them. Kanonno and the Nep sisters prepared themselves for the inevitable when...

Something seemed to have snapped inside of Isumi. She then looked at the bats, asking questions with an innocent tone. "Now now, who's making the noise?"

But as the bats saw her face, they suddenly stopped in their tracks, and hearts began replacing their eyes as they circle around Isumi.

"Isumi!"

"Damn, we need to help her."

"Oh my goodness, are they trying to devour her?"

Inside the circling bats, Isumi stood there calmly and slowly pulled out a sealing card. "Evil spirits, begone!" she said in a calm voice while a fiery aura formed around her.

The bats saw the sudden change and fled away from her almost instantly. This left the other girls in shock, their jaws met the ground.

"D-D-D-"

"Didja see that?!"

"Oh my goodness, now why does that feel so scary?"

Storing away her card in her kimono, she then rushed towards the others. "Well now that that's settled, how about we keep going?" she asked calmly.

The girls are still too dazed and surprised at what just happened before their eyes just now to even reply.

***later***

The main entrance door of the Van Eltia opened and Chat was standing there at the door.

"Hey, welcome back, crews. How did everything go?" she said before looking at the front, only to see the four girls panting, looking like they can barely even stand. "Uh... Why are you girls panting like that?"

"We *pant* barely *pant* made it back *pant* in time." Neptune said before collapsing.

And the alarm from the stopwatch went off, signaling them that time is over. Neptune, who just collapsed, got up and looked at the stopwatch.

"Are we... late?" asked Nepgear.

"But... we already got the copper we needed." said Kanonno. "Here, look."

Chat then picked up the bag containing copper.

"Well, you DID completed the quest." said Chat.

"So... are we late or not?" asked Kanonno.

"Well, technically you are."

*GASP* Kanonno, Neptune, Nepgear and Isumi gasped in unison. "No... way..."

"But, since this is only a test and not a real quest, there is an overtime of 15 minutes if you didn't return and report within the given time."

"So does that mean..."

"Yep, you two have just passed the third test."

"Really?" Neptune and Nepgear said. "YAY! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! HOORAY!" **[8] ***victory fanfare* They both jumped up and down and span around, joined by Isumi, although they had no idea why Isumi is even joining them in their victory celebration in the first place.

**[9]**Chat then noticed Isumi alongside with them. "Hey, Isumi. Where the heck have you been this whole time? I've already dispatched a search party to find you and bring you back. So why are you with them now?" Chat worriedly shouted at Isumi for being missing.

"Well..."

They then explained her situation to Chat.

Chat's jaw met the floor. "What? You didn't just lose your way on the ship, you even somehow, magically appeared at where they were? Oh come on, you can't be THAT bad at losing your way, can you?"

"Well, believe it or not, it's true."

"And how is that even possible?!"

"I don't know. I mean, this is a pretty common thing for me."

Chat's jaw met the floor, again. She was left speechless for a while before regaining her composure. "Ahem. Well then, at the very least, we've found you and you're safe and sound." she said while fixing her hat's position. "Looks like I'll have to call in the team now to report Isumi's discovery then."

"Sorry for making you worry." Isumi apologized.

"Yeah, you better be!" Chat shouted back.

And the other girls laughed at the scene that is happening right now.

And so, this marks the new beginning of Neptune's and Nepgear's lives in Luminasia. They were all smiles and laughs, instead of just being worried all the time. And looks like they have completed the third test already. So, what other tests are there to be given to them? How will they do in the next upcoming tests? And just how will the folks back in Gamindustri handle the situation if they learn about the disappearances? Find out in the next episode of Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology.

But man... That Isumi girl sure is a mystery. I'd give you that, she's not your average teenage girl. Now that we have a permanent(?) cameo, who else should I put in? Hmm...

+xxXxx+

"Iffy. Wake up, Iffy. Wake up!" Compa shouted to her unconscious friend who is lying on a bed.

"Ugh... Aow..." She began to stir into reality. And when she woke up, she saw her best friend standing beside her. She then got up, but as she got up, she felt a sharp sting in her head. And she clutched her head with her hand. "Ow... My head..."

"I'm so sorry, Iffy. I didn't mean to do that." Compa apologized.

"Com...pa?" the brunette said as she looked at Compa at her eyes, giving her a deep glare.

"Iffy, I'm really, really so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I mean, I was furious just now, and I lost control and- I'm sorry." She began crying.

(Compa...) IF thought. She looked depressed with her stinging head and all that, more depressed to see her best friend crying beside her. "Compa, I'm the one who should apologize. So stop crying."

"?!" Compa gasped.

"You were right, I totally lost it there. I should've kept calm and try to figure this out. I can't believe I let myself go out of control just now. I'm sorry." IF said as she hugged Compa, and she too began crying.

**[10]**"Iffy... Don't worry, Iffy. I know how you feel, but if we kept being impatient, we won't go anywhere with our search." Compa said while she dried her eyes off.

"Compa..."

"I too wanted them to return as soon as possible, but you can't blame yourself for all that has happened. You're not at fault."

"Compa... You're right. I shouldn't have worried so much about it. And I really shouldn't blame myself for causing all of this. Thanks, Compa."

"I'll always be there for you, Iffy."

And then they embraced each other for a while.

"Say, Compa. How long was I out?" asked IF when she looked out the window. The sun was already high. So she assumed that she's been out for a long time.

"Well, around three hours?" said an unsure Compa.

"That long, huh? Well, today, I don't feel like going out anyways. I mean, my head still hurts, you know."

"I'm really sorry about that, Iffy. Please don't hit me."

"*chuckle* Don't worry, I won't. This will be a memo of everything that just happened today."

She then got herself out of bed, but even though her legs are fine, she couldn't keep herself balanced. So Compa assisted her and was about to walk out of the room when suddenly Histoire opened the door.

"Compa- Oh, IF. you're awake?" Histoire asked.

"Yes, Histoire. Sorry for all the trouble I caused earlier." IF said.

"Well, it wasn't your fault, but anyways. Compa, IF."

"Yes, Histy?"

"It looks like the Oracle of Leanbox has requested an audience with you two."

"Leanbox? Now why is that?" asked IF.

"Did something bad happened at Leanbox?" asked Compa.

"That, I do not know. But she did say it was urgent. And she wants anyone here, which as of now, you two are the only ones available here. So you two need to go meet her. Then report me of what she has to say."

"Right!"

"We'll be on our way then."

"But IF. Will you be alright in that condition?" asked Histoire, worried at IF's current condition.

"Well, with Compa around, I'm sure I'll be fine." IF assured Histoire.

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, you may leave for Leanbox. She DOES need you two to come as fast as possible after all." Histoire said before leaving the room.

"So, what do you think Lady Chika called us there for?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out when we're there."

[The End]

* * *

{Next time on Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology - Episode 2 : Another Planeptunian?}

**So, what do you think of my new layout? Is it good, or is it just as bad as the other? And what do you think of the opening sequence? Should it stay, or should it be removed?**** Let me know in the review section.** And as always, if you find some mistakes(Do I really need to repeat that?), feel free to tell me about it. Thank you for your support. Man, a lot of what I've had planned for this episode didn't make it. At least, some of it made it. And for the opening, just try to imagine it however you want.

**Oh, and for the cameos, here is the list for the ones appearing in this episode.**

**Isumi Saginomiya - Hayate the Combat Butler**

**Steve - Minecraft**

**+xxXxx+**

**And feel free to listen to these musics. Although I didn't say you can't listen to your favorite musics that might fit in the scenery. So the choice is up to you.**

**[1] Farah - Tales of Eternia**

**[2] White Time - Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**[3] Pleasantness - Tales of the Abyss**

**[4] My Brave Smile - Little Busters**

**[5] Oooh, C'mon! - Tales of Legendia**

**[6] Konata's theme - Lucky Star**

**[7] Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto**

**[8] Final Fantasy VII Victory Fanfare**

**[9] The Birds Chirp, I sing - Tales of Legendia**

**[10] Two Sugars - Little Busters**


	5. Episode 2 : Another Planeptunian?

**Hey, readers. What's up? Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my driving school and the preparations for Umrah lately, so I don't have much time to write at all. And I was running out of ideas, so that made it later. And for this chapter, it will feature more of Gaminsdustri than of Luminasia. Anyways, time to look at the reviews.**

**To Sony Ninja's review : Well, read this chapter and see what's happening in Leanbox for yourself. And yes, Plutia will be appearing for a short while.**

**To Prinny Overlord's review : Yeah, I've been trying to compress the story as much as I could to not let it go over 12 000, which it did. But yeah, it's not too long though. And really? Is Neptune that mature? Can't say I've noticed it, but maybe I've made something that made her look more mature. I really need to research Neptune a little bit more. LOL.**

**And now, let the chapter begin.**

* * *

"Man, I'm so starving I could eat a Fenrir right about now." Neptune said while she lies on the sofa in her room, reading a magazine.

"I don't usually feel it, but now I'm hungry too." Nepgear said while assorting her stuff in her room.

"When do you think lunch is gonna be ready?"

"I don't know, but we might just have to wait for them to call us out."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, yesterday's our third test and we still need to wait for the fourth." She then let out a sigh. "Man... Don't they have anything for me to read here?" she said as she threw the magazine away.

"Neptune, it's not nice to throw someone else's property. You might break it." Nepgear scolded Neptune.

"Whatever."

After they have cleaned their room, they waited for a while because there was nothing to do. That is, until someone knocked at the door.

"Neptune, Nepgear. May I come in?" said a voice from the door.

"Oh, we have a guest?"

"Come in."

And Kanonno walked in. Nepgear was the first to greet her though.

"Oh, what brings you here, Kanonno?" asked Nepgear.

"Ooh, ooh. Is it time for another quest already?" asked Neptune.

"It's time, you two." Kanonno said.

"Huh?"

And then they are seen walking towards another room.

"So she's really waking up?"

"Yup."

"Wow. It's been a day she's asleep."

"And I think it's best if we visit her first to not let her think too negatively. If she sees someone else that she doesn't know in front of her when she wakes up, you know what might happen."

"Nope."

"Neptune, she'll panic then."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

And then they walked into the room to see that the purple-haired girl from last episode is already awake. She was looking out the window before they came in.

"Oh, hello there. Oh, it's you three." said the girl.

"Hello."

"So, how are you doing now?" asked Kanonno.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks to you for finding me a soft, fluffy bed for me to sleep in." said the girl.

"Well, you're welcome."

"But I still prefer your soft back, Miss Pinkie. Ehehe~."

"I'm not a pillow." Kanonno shouted while miserably trying to hide her blushing face. "But thanks anyway."

"Aw... Looks like she likes you, Kan." Neptune teased Kanonno.

"Not funny, Nep. Not funny."

"Anyway..." Nepgear started to speak. "...we haven't actually catch your name yet, have we miss?"

"Oh yeah..." Kanonno said, having remembered about her. "You just fell asleep before we could even ask you of your name."

"So, whatcher name, missy?"

"My... name? Oh, my name is Plutia. Just call me Plu if you want." the girl introduced herself.

"Plutia, huh? Hi, I'm Neptune. You can call me with whatever you want. Nep-Nep, Neppermint, Neppersnapper... Anything you feel comfortable with."

"My name is Nepgear. Nice to meet you." Nepgear introduced herself. "And this one here is Kanonno."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Plutia. I'm Kanonno."

"Hehe~ Nice to meet you too."

"So what were doing there back in Mt. Rhubarb? Were you lost?" asked Nepgear.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was lost." Plutia said.

"If so, where are you from?" asked Kanonno.

"Well, I'm from Planeptune. Why? Where is this anyway?"

Silence filled itself in the room as Neptune, Nepgear and Kanonno looked at each other, blinking for a few times before finally shouting in full shock and surprise.

"Did you just say, "Planeptune"?!" all three asked simultaneously.

* * *

*Opening Sequence* |Song on cue : Butterfly by Kouji Wada(Digimon Adventure opening)|

As the music starts, we can see Neptune falling from in front of the camera(us) into God-knows-where while the background is all messed up. And then was followed by Nepgear, then followed by Plutia. And then followed by IF, then Compa, then Noire, then Uni, then lastly Vert, all falling into a hole, which gets nearer and nearer towards the camera until the camera itself goes into the hole. And then the title appeared on the screen.

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte (I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind)_

All the eight are seen "flying" into a world, where they would land.

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou (I'll come to see you soon)_

And then, a dark figure appeared behind that world just as they land, its hands are covering the top of that world.

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa (It's best to forget the unnecessary things)_

A few scenes featuring a bunch of Tales characters, starting with Kanonno and Rocks, posing in groups.

_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)_

Shows the eight girls now being surrounded by monsters.

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou (What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)_

A light shoots out from a disk to the sky, creating some kind of a "Big Bang" effect in the sky.

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai (But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)_

Shows Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, Noire, Uni and Vert, spiraling into the light and in the next scene, they come out in their Goddess forms, posing while showing off their moves until a mysterious pink Goddess appears after them.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)_

Reid, Farah, Marone, Ruca, Yuri, Peashy, Jude and Milla are seen blowing up a large boulder that blocks their way before running off towards a direction while Iria, Ricardo and Compa are seen shooting some faraway enemies with their guns, and in the next scene, Cress and Mint is seen flying on a pegasus while Arche, alongside with Chester, are riding Arche's flying broom beside him.

_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)_

Colette is seen flying beside Lloyd alongside Spada who are running at high speed, followed by IF, Suzu and Caius. They run towards a cliff then jump off the cliff where the moon is shining behind them.

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)_

Shows Chat riding on her Van Eltia where it came out of a lake, while in another scene, 5pb. and Coreena are playing their guitar(5pb.) and banjo(Coreena) while Meredy dances to the music they're making, Rubia is humming to the tune and Keele is reading a book while walking.

_Kitto toberu sa, on my love (I'm sure we can fly, on my love)_

RED is then seen smiling in awe at something. It is revealed that she is staring at all the other Goddesses with a mysterious pink Goddess in the middle who are posing for the camera, from behind.

Then the Goddesses are seen showing off their moves and attacks within the next few seconds. And then all the participating Tales and Neptunia characters make a final pose before the music ends, ending the opening sequence.

* * *

Episode 2 : Another Planeptunian? ...And Another Goddess?

"So, you're saying... An orb of light abducted you into this place?" asked Kanonno.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Plutia said with a worried look on her face.

Neptune then walked over to Plutia. "No worries, Plutie. It's actually the same case for me and Neppy Jr. here."

"We're from Planeptune too. That happened to us too."

"Really? But how are we gonna get back?" asked Plutia.

"Well..." Nepgear wasn't sure what to answer her as she scratched her head repeatedly. "...let's just say, we'll have to make do with what is here right now until we can find a way home."

"But don't worry about it too much though. We'll take care of you while you're here." assured Kanonno.

"But I need to get home. My nation's gonna fall apart without me."

"What... do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"Well, I'm Planeptune's Goddess, Iris Heart, duh! Who else should I be?" said Plutia in a serious tone.

Neptune and Nepgear kept silent for a while before finally speaking.

"I think you might have got it wrong, but..."

"I'm Planeptune's former Goddess, Purple Heart." Neptune said.

"And I'm Planeptune's current Goddess, Purple Sister, although people to refer me as "Purple Heart"."

"Just what do you mean by that? I'm Planeptune's Goddess!" shouted Plutia. "Have you hit your head in the ground a bit too hard? I'm Planeptune's current Goddess. There hasn't been any Goddess before me as far as I know."

"What year are you from again?" asked Neptune sarcastically.

"1989. Why?" Plutia surprisingly answered her question.

And then, Neptune and Nepgear kept themselves silent again. Then Neptune and Nepgear facepalmed.

"Of course."

"It has to be it."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Plutia asked, worrying she might have said something wrong to them.

"So, you're from the past, huh?"

"I... see..."

"Huh? What's with the change of tone, you two? I don't understand what's going on right now." asked Kanonno, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Wait, are you trying to say that you're from the future? As in, the future Goddesses?"

"Well, actually..."

"We're from the year 20XX."

"What? So does that mean..."

"Um... you three? What is going on here?"

There was a short silence before they started speaking again.

"That light-orb-thingy... It didn't just abduct people from our timeline..." said Nepgear.

"...it also abduct people from other timelines too." said Plutia.

"...And possibly other dimensions as well." said Neptune.

"But so far it's been the three of us. And we're Goddesses."

"Uh... guys?" Kanonno asked nervously.

"Is there some evil force that wants to break apart Gamindustri's balance?"

"And it does it by abducting each nation's Goddesses away so that the nations are to be left defenseless?"

"Just who's work is this?"

"Hey, you know what? If you three want to leave me out of the conversation, then why didn't you just shoo me away or something, huh?" Kanonno asked, having finally lost it. She couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

"Oh, Kan? I forgot you were here with us." Neptune said while a large drop of sweat falls at the back of her head.

"Hpmh..." Kanonno sulked, turning her face away.

"Sorry..."

"So, what's this thing about "Goddesses" again?"

"Well..."

The three Goddesses then explain at their best to Kanonno about Goddesses. They have difficulty in explaining, but at least Kanonno was able to understand most of it.

"So... you're saying that... A Goddesses acts like a ruler of some sort that provides protection?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, that explains your incredibly good skills in fighting."

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you that." Neptune said.

"We just... don't want to reveal much of our identity as Goddesses, that's all." Nepgear said.

"But it's pretty funny that Plutia's actually a Goddess too."

"Well, a girl like me shouldn't have been a Goddess, right?"

"Hehe... right... Well, it's okay. Your secrets are safe with me." Kanonno assurd them with a thumbs-up. "And no one will ever know about this."

"Really? Oh, thank you Kan!" Neptune then hugs Kanonno from the front. "I love you."

"Neptune..."

+xxXxx+

Meanwhile, back in Gamindustri...

IF and Compa are heading towards Leanbox, which surprisingly didn't take them much time at all(considering all video game logic are like that). They are walking in a jungle-like place as it is one of the shortest paths to Leanbox's Basilicom.

"Say, Iffy. Why do you think Lady Chika called us there anyway?" asked Compa after drinking some water.

"I don't know. She sure doesn't want to tell us about it until we're actually there. I hope it's not something stupid." IF said while playing with her pink cellphone.

"Yeah. And if it was just Vert inviting you to play some games together, then..."

"If it was something like that, she would've just messaged me."

"Oh, right..."

"But you do have a point though. She's just too secretive about almost everything."

"Yeah. This better be important, Lady Chika."

***later***

"Alright, we're here." said IF, putting her phone back to its case.

"So where is Lady Chika?" Compa said while trying to find Chika.

"Yea, I know, right? IF she SO wanted us to come here, she's supposed to be already waiting at the door."

"Oh, so you've finally arrived?" asked a voice behind them.

"UARGH?!"

"I was waiting for you."

"Aw. Don't just startle us like that!" said Compa when she turned around. "Oh, it's Lady Chika."

When they turned around, they saw a light-green-haired girl standing behind them. She wears a black clad outfit with long black sleeves that's separated at the shoulder. She also has some diamond-like accessories on her head.

"You're late!" that said Chika scolded them.

"Well, sorry for being late, Chika, because we were pretty busy ourselves back home. So we have to finish what we can first before coming here." IF said sarcastically while putting both her hands on her hips. "And we still have lots to do too."

"Well, if you're so busy then why didn't you just go on doing whatever work you got? I never forced you to come here in the first place."

"But your face looked pretty serious when you called us, Lady Chika. I thought it must be something very important." said Compa, trembling because of Chika's sudden outburst.

"But now that we're here..." IF said while playing with her phone before storing it back in its case. "...What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, just ask them." Chika said while pointing a direction behind IF and Compa.

"Huh?" They turned around and see a large van, or rather, a band van with a girl's image on it. The girl has long, skyblue hair, red velvet eyes and wears headphones on her head. She wears a black top with a black choker with a heart-shaped locket attached on it and a black skirt. She also has a musical symbol as a tattoo at the left side of her stomach.

"Isn't that..." said IF.

And soon enough, the girl with the said description came out of the van. She was holding a guitar with her.

"Hey, look. Isn't that..." said Compa before the blue-haired girl cut her off.

"Hey! Iffy! Compa! Over here!" she said as she waved at them, signalling them to come closer.

They rushed towards the girl and greeted her.

"Hey, Fivey. It's been a long time, huh?" said IF, blushing while offering her a handshake.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you both again, Iffy, Compa." greeted Fivey.

***pause***

*door slams open*

"Hey, narrator!" IF shouted at... me? "Yeah, you! I'm talking to you! Stop pretending like this is still part of the story, narrator. You know who she is, don't you?"

Well, I do know her, but I mean, you still haven't called her by her real name yet. So how could I...

"Just correct the "Fivey" part and tell the readers her real name." If said as she- "I said stop pretending!"

Alright! I get it! Geezus! OK, OK, just go away and let me correct it.

"Good."

IN PEACE.

"Whatever, I'm leaving anyway."

*door slams close* And there goes IF, trying to break my door in the process. Man, does it kill you to knock before you enter? Geez... Alright, back to the topic.

***rewind* *pause* *resume***

"Yeah. It's nice to see you both again, Iffy, Compa." greeted 5pb..

***pause***

There! Happy now, Iffy?

"Now that's better. Make sure you don't make a mistake like that again, okay?"

Who died and made you boss?

"Hmph!"

Whatever. Just... go back to your post and pretend that this never happened.

"Uh... What?"

Just go. I've got some work to do.

"Sure, sure. Whatever, pops."

Oh, you did not just made me sound like an old man, did you?

"Just get on with your job."

Fine, Miss "Boss".

*door slams close* And there she goes again, trying to break my door again.

*wood breaks* *scattering sound* Well, there goes my door. IF, you're gonna have to pay for that.

***resume***

"It's nice to meet you again after such a long time not seeing each other, Miss 5pb." said Compa.

"So, how's your musical travel going?" asked IF.

"Oh, it's been great, Iffy. Thanks for asking." 5pb. then reached for her guitar. "Take a look at my new guitar, you two. Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"New? What happened to your older one?" asked Compa.

"It... broke when some fan just climbed on the stage and grabbed it and started playing with it. Although I have to admit he has some skills with the guitar, the way he played it was too rough and after a short while, it broke." said 5pb, sad over her loss.

"So... Did you made him pay for it?"

"No. But yeah, I had a hard time finding a new one too. It's a good thing I was able to find one before my next concert. But it's a bad thing I found it late. Now I don't have time to tune the guitar to my liking and practice with it."

"Sounds like you've had a pretty hard time there, Fivey."

"And that's why I need your help, though I was hoping Nepgear to come along too."

Hearing the name "Nepgear" being mentioned changed the expressions on IF's and Compa's faces.

"N-Nepgear?" IF asked nervously. Her face is sweating.

"W-Why would you want h-her to come along?" Compa asked nervously. Her face too is sweating.

"Well, I was hoping that she would be able to help me in this one. I mean, her performance with the other Candidates back then, I think she has the potential. But she just needs a bit of training, that's all."

"Oh, that? S-She actually has no experience in doing that at all. Y-Yeah, that's right."

"B-Besides, Ge-Ge is pretty busy right now, even so she rarely gets her break every now and then."

"I mean, with the delayed work from the CPU's three years of absence, she has a LOT to finish before she can take a break."

By now, both IF and Compa are sweating so much that their collar(IF) and choker(Compa) were already damp enough to be used as window cleaning cloths. They were careful enough to not let the news get to 5pb.

"Um... are you two hiding something?" 5pb asked them. She noticed their sudden change of expressions, and she seemed curious about it, so she asked them about it.

"W-What?"

"N-Now why would we hide anything from you?"

"Then why are you shaking?"

IF and Compa froze in place.

(Uh-oh. What do we do? I think she's on to us, Iffy.)

(I don't know. We need some distraction to get out of this.)

And just what they needed, a (busty)girl came and greeted them from behind IF and Compa. She had long, golden hair. She wears a green dress with large ribbons tied to her waist. She also wears white gloves and green boots.

"Well, hello there. It's not often for me to be able to see you again." the girl said in a gentle voice.

IF and Compa turned around and see the girl behind them, waving while letting out a warm, gentle smile.

"L-Lady Green Heart?"

"Now, now Iffy. Stop with the formalities already. Just start calling me Vert already." said the girl.

"Lady Vert. It's nice to see you again." Compa then shook hands with her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just taking a break from my duties for a while. I'm overheated right now." She then turned her attention to 5pb. "Well, hello there, 5pb. How have things been going so far?"

"Hello, Lady Green Heart. It's great to see you again. Things have been going well for my side." 5pb said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I take it that you're conducting a concert here, 5pb?"

"That is correct, Lady Green Heart."

"Wow-wee, today must be my lucky day. I so wanted to go to your concert, 5pb. When will it be held and where?" asked Vert with starry eyes.

"It's actually tonight. At the main stage."

"Really!? Then today really IS my lucky day."

"Wait, it's tonight?" asked IF, surprised.

"Of course. But like I said, I don't really have the time to set the stage as I need to tune my new guitar. So I'll need you two to help out and prepare the stage for me." 5pb then walked towards her van. "Will you help me?"

Blushing, IF quickly replied, "O-Of course, Fivey. We'll help you."

"Thank you, Iffy."

"We're friends. That's what friends are for, Miss 5pb." said Compa with a reassuring smile.

"But if we help you, promise me to get us VIP seats, if that's okay with you, 5pb?" Vert asked.

"Sure, why not? It's treat for helping me." 5pb said.

"Thank you, Fivey."

"No, thank you, Iffy, and Compa and Vert."

IF just shied away, her face blushing red as a rose.

"Vert! Let's go inside. Your tea is ready." Chika shouted from the Basilicom door. Wow, I don't even notice when did she get to the door. But, no matter. She's only a minor character. In this fanfic anyway.

"Coming!" she shouted back a response to Chika. Turning her attention to IF and Compa, she then asked, "So, would you two like to join us for tea, now that you're here?"

"Uh... what the heck? Sure, why not? We were getting a bit hungry from all the walking just now."

"Well then, come on in."

"We'll be there later."

"Okay, don't be late."

When 5pb has left for her room in her van and Vert left for her tea, IF and Compa had a little chat for themselves for a while.

"Phew... That was close." said IF, wiping the sweat off her head.

"We almost blew it, didn't we?" asked Compa.

"Yeah. But remember Compa. We just need to act cool, calm I mean. We don't want anyone to suspect us of something."

"And we don't want anyone to know about it too."

"Yeah, we need to keep it a secret until further notice from Histoire."

"I wonder how are they doing there right now though?"

+xxXxx+

"Man, I'm bored!" Neptune shouted while lying on the sofa in her room.

"Neptune, please. I know we have no test today, but take it easy. It's not like we're getting a quest anytime soon." Nepgear scolded Neptune for her complaints.

"I know, but I'm getting super bored here!" She then relaxed herself for a bit. "But you know, there's something that's actually been going on in my mind for a while now."

"What is it, Neptune?" Nepgear stopped her work for a while before sitting down beside Neptune.

"Well, is it just me or am I seeing something on my HUD? Like, a character's HP?"

Nepgear sat silently for a while befreo finally speaking. "Actually, I'm seeing that too this entire time."

"Really? Does it like have your HP and mine too?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Well, yes. Mine is at the left while yours is next to mine."

"Really? 'Cause mine is at the leftmost part while yours is next to mine, Neppy Jr."

"Maybe it's because it shows our HP stats first before anyone else."

"I get the feeling that's that too." she said before trying to touch the HP bar as if it was projected in front of her.

Oh, and for your information, the character HUD actually consists of a picture of that character along with a small number at the bottom left, showing that character's level. And beside it are three bars, colored red, blue and green respectively. The green one is HP, the blue one is TP while the green one is SP. Why don't try to figure out which one is what. I mean I like to keep you readers guessing, after all.

"I wonder what the other bars are anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we all know HP is "Health". But then there's these TP and SP."

"Hmm... Well, we could figure those out sometime later."

"Yeah, and TP in this case is definitely not "toilet paper", that I'm sure."

"Now why would we ever want to use toilet paper in combat anyway?" Nepgear sweatdropped.

The door opened and Kanonno walked in.

"Hey, you two. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm SUPER bored right now." Neptune pouted.

"Okay... So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, going somewhere fun like, a carnival, or a game festival, or a theme park, or something like that. Or any place where I can have some action, like fighting, or driving or anything like that, I suppose." she said while doing some light jabs in the air as if she was punching an invisible pinata.

"Something like that, huh?" Kanonno said. She then tries to think of a place that matches the description. After thinking for a while, she had found none. "Sorry, Nep. I don't think I can bring you to a place like that as I know none."

"Aw, crackers!" She then threw herself into her bed, trying to get sleep herself out. "This is just too boring."

"I know." Kanonno then sat down on the sofa.

Nepgear then spoke at last. "You know, Neptune is kinda right. I'm kinda bored now."

"So, you too, huh?"

"Yeah, I wanna go shopping or something. Do you have any malls anywhere?"

"Well, we do have this mall somewhere, but it's pretty far away from where we are at now."

"Oh, that's too bad." Nepgear looked down in disappointment.

And then, out of the blue, something seemed to have crossed Kanonno's mind as she began to remember something.

"Oh wait, I remember now."

"Remember what, Kanonno?"

"I forgot that there's this Coliseum that just opened after renovation not too long ago."

And as cliched as it is, Neptune was already sitting beside Kanonno. "Really? Where is it?"

"AAAAHHH!?" Kanonno flinched back before calming herself down. "Don't do that, Nep. You surprised me pretty good there." She then let out a sigh.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Kan." Neptune said while making her famous puppy eyes. "So, where is it?"

"This "Coliseum" sounds interesting. I might want to have a look at it."

"So, you two really want to go there, huh?" Kanonno asked with a disbelief look.

"Yep." both replied simultaneously.

"Alright then. I'll go talk to Chat about that."

Kanonno then left their room to go inform Chat about it.

"So... finally not bored?"

"Until I get to see it, it depends. But right now, I'm hungry. So, if anyone's looking for me, I'll be in the kitchen."

Neptune then left the room for the kitchen.

"*sigh* I wonder how are the others are doing right now..." Nepgear sighed.

+xxXxx+

"Okay, the stage is finished."

"Phew, finally. I'm getting tired now." *thump*

"Compa, you alright? Get a hold of yourself!"

Compa collapsed just after sitting on a bench, resting from all the work she had done before. IF then snatched her just before she fell down on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I know it might be too much for you to handle." 5pb said in disappointment.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm okay." Compa said, reassuring 5pb that she's okay.

"No, you look pale, Compa!" IF said, trying not to hide the true facts.

"...But as promised, here's the VIP tickets." 5pb then handed them the promised tickets before turning to Vert. "And to you too, Lady Green Heart. I'm sorry for troubling you." She then bowed to her, apologizing.

"No, no, it's fine."

5pb then turned her attention back to IF and Compa. "You two did great today. Now go get some rest."

"Sure. Thanks, Fivey."

Shaking her head, 5pb then said, "No, no. Thank you, Iffy. And Compa."

"..."

But before IF could even move, she too collapsed.

"Hehe..." she laughed in embarrassment.

"My, my, Iffy. Looks like you too need a rest." said Vert so casually.

"Yeah, I don't even know I was this tired myself, too. Hehe... Looks like we'll be seeing you guys later then."

"Alright, then. Don't be late for the concert."

"We won't." But before IF could start walking, she collapsed and passed out, just like Compa.

"Don't worry. I'll carry them to your guest room Lady Green Heart." said a girl in red.

"Oh? Sure thing, Cave."

And then, Cave lifted Compa and IF on her shoulders and brought them to Vert's Basilicom to put them on a bed to take a rest. A long one, that is.

+xxXxx+

"So, this is the Coliseum, huh? Cooleos!" was the first words that escaped Neptune's mouth. And the word "Cooleos" seemed to bounce off the walls, causing them to be heard multiple times. "Awesomesauce! This place has echoes too!" She then placed her hands near her mouth to create a small tunnel so that she can shout louder.

"Man, you're such a kid, Nep." Kanonno facepalmed while hiding her embarrassed face.

"ECHO!" *ECHO! Echo! Echo. Cookie. Echo...* Neptune noticed the different echoes, so she asked the others to see if they heard it. "Wait, did you two hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Nepgear.

"I don't hear anything." Kanonno said, looking puzzled.

"Here, listen closely." She then prepared to shout again. "ECHO!" *ECHO! Echo! Echo. Pizza. Echo...*

"Wow!"

"What the-"

"See? The echoes here seem different. I mean, since when did I say "Pizza"? I only said "Echo!", and suddenly "Pizza" put itself between the echoes. Weird, huh?"

"Nah, I dunno. It must be just the author's way to entertain the audience." said Kanonno.

"Kan! This is the first time I see you break the fourth wall." Neptune said, looking amazed.

"Wow, you must be quite annoyed or something to just break it like that." said Nepgear.

"What? If you two can do it, then why can't I?" was the only reply Kanonno gave to them.

"Say, Kan. What were we doing here again?" Neptune asked, forgotten their reason for coming to the Coliseum.

"Oh, yeah. You two were going to participate, right? I forgot about that."

"Well, why don't we get going then?" Nepgear asked. "I think I can see the receptionist table over there."

"Alright then, let's go."

Then they went towards the receptionist table and... there's no one there. It was empty.

"What? No one's here?" pouted Neptune.

"Aw... Maybe this place wasn't opened yet?" said Kanonno in disappointment.

"But there wasn't any "Closed" signs anywhere." Nepgear also said in disappointment. "Maybe he just for-"

"Hey there, ladies." a voice seemd to come out of nowhere.

"Wha- Who said that?"

"Ooh, ooh, is this like, one of those optional quests or something?" Neptune said.

"Now what gave you the idea?" Kanonno said in disbelief.

"Over here, ladies." the same voice boomed is heard again.

"Where are you?"

"I don't see you anywhere."

"Uh... At the receptionist table?" the voice then said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

They turned and saw a white, uh..., miniature flying cat/fox that has wings on its tail. You can pretty much say that he might be of the same species as Rocks.

"Hi. So how can I be of help?" it asked.

"So... are you Mr. Receptionist, white thing?" Neptune asked.

"Neptune!" Kanonno scolded Neptune. "I'm sorry about that. She's always like that."

"My name is Mormo and yes. I am the receptionist." the white..., animal introduced himself. "So can I help you girls with something?"

"Is the Coliseum open yet?" Nepgear asked.

"Why, yes. It just opened last week in fact, so not much match can be held as of now though." Mormo said.

"Oh..."

"Actually, since you three are the very first visitors of the Coliseum, let me give you three a big welcome." Mormo said before pulling out a confetti, I guess. He then pulled the strings at the... You know what, it is a confetti. And when he pulled it, bits of paper flew around and some whistle sound is heard.

"Welcome to the grand re-opening of the National Coliseum! Welcome, welcome everyone!" He then blew the whistle again. "Warriors worldwide, welcome and show your strengths to the world!"

The three girls looked at Mormo in a puzzled state as they had no idea of what is happening. They just stood there, their eyes twitched every now and then.

"Uh... What's with the weird intro, Mormo?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to make a good intro, that's all." Mormo said while scratching his head with his short paws.

"So, are there any matches right now?" Kanonno asked.

"Hmm... Let me check." He then pulled out a sheet of paper, then read every page of it until he found what he searched for. "Well, you three were lucky because we have four open matches right now."

"Really?" Neptune's eyes are shining.

"So what are the matches?" asked Kanonno.

"Let's see. For the first match, we have you against four polwiggles. For the second one, it's against four bees. For the third one. four wolves. While for the fourth one, we have a giant polwiggle."

"Polwiggles, huh? I see."

"So which one will you choose?"

"Well, let's see..."

***later***

"Well, Neptune. I can't believe you picked the boss fight first." said Nepgear in disbelief.

"What? The stronger they are, the more fun it will be." said Neptune.

"Yeah. But I don't think we can fight it yet." Kanonno said nervously.

"Oh, come on. If the regular polwiggles are that weak, the giant one is probably like twice strong, that's all. Come on, it can't be THAT hard, right?"

While they were talking, the gate in front of them opened and the bridge is lowered.

"Opp. Looks like the match is about to begin, I see."

And like expected, a giant polwiggle came out of the gate before the bridge is raised again.

"Well, there it is." said Kanonno.

"Wait, why are there no spectators?" Neptune asked before realiziing. "Oh, right. It just opened."

And then the giant polwiggle roll-charged at them, engaging the battle.

***meanwhile***

"Whoa!" IF just shot out of the bed pretty suddenly. She panted and panted and then she looked around just to be cautious, I guess. Seeing that she is in a room, she let out a sigh of relief. She placed her hand on her chest and she could feel her heart beating like a drum roll beat.

"That... monster... It was just like the Giant Dogoo we fought before, but this one seems... different. It... has a tail." Suddenly her head was stinging while a loud ringing can be heard by her. It's as if some high-frequency sound is trying to penetrate her head. "Argh! My... head!" She closed her eyes, enduring the pain she is feeling right now. She clutched her head pretty tightly and be cautious not to shout as she was trying not to worry anyone. But when she opened her eyes, she could see nothing but white. Whiteness conquered her vision. And there she thought she had gone blind. She was still trying not to shout, even when she had thought she had gone blind.

"Hey, are you okay there, girl?"

Suddenly, she heard a person calling out to her. It was a girl's voice. And it was calm.

"Huh? Who... are you? Where are you? I can't see you." IF shouted.

"I'm right in front of you." said the girl.

"In front of me?" IF then looked in front of her, but all she can see was white. "I still can't see you. In fact, I can't see anything!"

"Oh my! Then let me help you with that."

Although IF can't see, she can feel that the girl is standing pretty close to her.

"O' healing power, come to me! First Aid!"

No sooner as she said that, when IF opened her eyes again, her vision has completely recovered in an instant.

"Wa-ha-ha-aw... I can see again." When she looked around her, she saw that she was no longer in Vert's guest room. But rather, she was in a space of whiteness infinity. And she was floating. But when she looked in front of her, she saw a girl with pink hair made into a ponytail on the left side dressed in a white and blue sailor dress, long, black stockings and white boots. She also wears long, white gloves with a wristband with an animal's picture on it.

"Are you okay? You've been screaming just now." asked the girl.

"Whoa!" IF responded in surprise. "You're... the girl I saw in my dream just now. But where's the weird flower on your head? And your outfit looks... different."

"Huh? Maybe you got me confused with someone else." the girl replied with a smile.

"Wha- I dunno. My head's been killing me since, well, just now. I wonder what happened. It must've been all the work I did before that."

"What work?"

"Well... to put it simple, me and my best friend, Compa helped another friend of mine, who is an idol and a singer, set up the stage. I must've over-exerted myself without knowing it." IF said, rubbing the back of her head and blushing.

"Are you sure you're okay now? You don't want to fall down like that again." the girl said worriedly.

"I think I'm good for now. But whatever you did to heal me just now was amazing. Just a few words and you've completely healed me. My aching joints and back have recovered too as well. Surely it must be a high-leveled spell, right? Can you teach me?"

The girl giggled a bit before replying. "It's actually called "First Aid". And it was the basis of all healing spells."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that, that was just a low-leveled spell!?" IF responded in surprise. "Wow, if a low-leveled spell can do that, I can't imagine how will the higher-leveled ones do."

"Well, now that you're okay, I guess I'd better be returning home then. And you better head home too."

"But, I don't even know where we are."

"Oh, I forgot. I haven't introduced myself yet, I believe. How rude of me. *ahem* My name is Kanonno Earhart. Nice to meet you."

"I'm IF. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanonno. And thanks for healing me just now."

"The pleasure's all yours." She then approach IF and told her to let out her hands, which she did and she gave her something. When IF looked at it, it turned out to be a pendant.

"Wait, why are you giving me this?" IF asked.

"This pendant is yours now. If you ever need some help, just slowly wished to the pendant held close to your heart. Then it will do its thing to help you. It has its own limitation though. So don't use it too much. It's a precious belonging of mine."

"Okay."

Kanonno. then turned around and started walking away. "Well, I hope we cross paths again, Iffy."

"Me too." If said before walking to a portal behind her, which I assume to be the way out. "When did this portal get here anyway?" IF asked herself. Well, IF. I was about to say the same thing too. Anyway, when she walked into the portal, she was surrounded by whiteness, which forced her to shield her eyes to keep her from going blind. And when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the bed she was in a few minutes prior to the event just now.

She got up and looked around to see Compa still sleeping soundly beside her. She began to wonder if all that was a just a dream or something. She then thought to herself and asked if the pink-haired girl she met was real or not.

(Wow. It was all just a dream, yet it felt all too real.) She then twisted her body and such, and she felt relieved already. (Wow. I wonder if that healing was real too?)

She then jumped out of bed. When she stood up, she saw that her blue jacket was removed and luckily for her, it was placed on a coat hanger near a dressing mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a surprising sight. The pendant Kanonno Earhart(not to be confused by Kanonno Grassvalley, which was with Neptune and Nepgear right now) gave her just now was hanging on her neck. She then held it and looked at it for a few seconds. She was beginning to wonder if that event just now was actually real. But no matter how she looked at it, she could feel her presence in it. (Maybe I'm thinking too much right now.) thought IF.

And then, the door flew open. Vert came in to inform IF that the concert will be starting in one hour of time.

"Wait, the concert's one hour away?!" shouted IF and surprise.

"That's correct. Now get yourselves ready for the concert. You do NOT want to be late, right? Well, we'll wait for you. If within 30 minutes you're still not ready, we're going without you." Vert said.

"What? A-Alright, I'm getting ready." She then rushed to wake Compa up and then she grabbed a towel and head for the bathroom...

***meanwhile***

**[Rising Fighting Spirit BGM from Naruto plays]** Neptune was knocked away from the giant polwiggle's attacks. She then repositioned herself and landed safely onto the ground, only to be crushed under the rolling polwiggle. Nepgear, being the swift fighter she is, striked the polwiggle from all sides and managed to avert the polwiggle's attention away from Neptune to her. But there was another problem. Nepgear was standing so close to the edge of the arena that a slight push would send her down into the pit. Of water, of course. Why would you think they'll put a spiky pit, huh? Use your brain.

"Watch out, Nepgear! You're too close to the edge!" Kanonno warned Nepgear.

"What?" And true enough, she was literally at the edge of the arena. The giant polwiggle then leaped so high and then in the next second, it landed right in front of Nepgear. Of course, anyone's reaction for that is to jump back, which she did and, if it wasn't for Kanonno's quick thinking, Nepgear would've been knocked out of the fight. Kanonno grabbed Nepgear's arm just as she was about to fall. But this led to another problem. Being in the position she is right now, she is completely vulnerable. Oh, by the way, you readers must be wondering, "Why wasn't there any splashes just now?". Well, it's because the pit is actually very deep and the gap between the top of the edge and the water level is three meters. So that way, the ones who have fallen into the water cannot re-enter the fight and must get up on the ladder at the other side to watch the remaining battle. So that's basically the situation they're in right now. Kanonno on the edge, lying on the ground, holding Nepgear's hand while she hangs a few meters above the water.

"Come... on, Nepgear. You gotta pull yourself up!" Kanonno was struggling to get Nepgear on the arena back. But before she could start pulling, she heard the polwiggle let out a screech. And when she looked at the polwiggle, it was already roll-charging towards her. And here she have to make a choice. It's either : A) Let go of Nepgear's hand and evade, resulting in Nepgear knocked out of the fight, B) Try to pull Nepgear up as fast as she can, C) Try to quick-cast a spell with hope it will stop the polwiggle's movements, or D) Just wait for the inevitable. And now, let the story branch begin. Of course, we'll always display the perfect outcome last. And whatever the choice she made, the outcome will be the same.

* * *

(/\) Let go of Nepgear's hand

([]) Try to pull Nepgear up

(O) Try to quick-cast a spell

(X) Wait for the inevitable

**|You have 5 seconds to pick a choice.|**

* * *

**(/\) Let go of Nepgear's hand**

"I'm sorry, Nepgear. But I have to do it." And Kanonno lets go of Nepgear's hand, which caused her to fall into the water, thus knocking her out of the battle. And Kanonno evaded just in time before the polwiggle could crush her. Kanonno felt guilty for letting go of Nepgear. But my, this polwiggle seems to have a plan of its own, as it stopped just as it reached the edge, turned around and was ready to roll again. But luck seems to be on Kanonno's side as it was about to roll, Neptune came out of nowhere and slashed the polwiggle from the front, which caused it to fall into the water. And so, the match pretty much ended like that.

"Neptune, there you are. Where have you been this whole time?" Kanonno shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, Kan. I was unconscious."

"You could've saved us in time if you showed up earlier!"

"Yeah, you had to let her go to avoid losing, right? I'm sorry." Neptune said sadly.

"No, Neptune. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. I know I'm useless when it comes to this."

"No, Neptune. It's not... Neptune..."

*later*

"Hey, you two. You did it." Nepgear cheered.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't save you though." Neptune said in a letdown tone.

"No, no, it's okay. We won, so that's what matters now."

"Neppy Jr..."

"Besides, it's my fault for not looking at where I was going. My bad." Nepgear reassured Neptune that she hadn't done anything bad.

"Aw, Neppy Jr., you're the best." Neptune then hugged Nepgear lovingly.

"Well, at least we managed to get out of it safely." Kanonno finally said, having being silent for a while, to herself.

**{Neptune's affection with Nepgear has increased.}**

* * *

**([]) Try to pull Nepgear up**

"Hold on, Nepgear. I'll try to pull you up."

**|Fill the meter up to the desired point by mashing the (X) button repeatedly| (Desired point is 80%)**

|Bar starts empty|

"Rrrrrarrghh!" Kanonno tries desperately to pull Nepgear up before the polwiggle could ram them.

|Bar is quarter-full|

"Just... a little... more...!" The polwiggle starts closing in on them.

|Bar is 60% full|

"Argh! Al...most... there..."

[Fail]

The polwiggle rammed Kanonno and all three of them(Nepgear, Kanonno and the polwiggle) fell into the pit.

"Oh! It looks like all the contestants are wiped out. So this means it's a... Wait, is that... It is. Unbelievable. One of their members managed to wake up before the countdown even started. So this means Team NepKanGear wins!" the announcer announced.

"We... won?" said Kanonno in relief.

"But... how?" said Nepgear, puzzled.

[Successful]

Kanonno managed to pull Nepgear up and away from the charging polwiggle just in time before the polwiggle reached them. And guess what? The polwiggle rolled itself into the pit, getting them an easy win.

"We... Did we win?"

"I think so..."

"And there you have it, folks! The battle is finished and it looks like Team NepKanGear is the winner!" the announcer announced. And confetti are shot everywhere around the arena.

"Hooray! We won!" Kanonno shouted.

"Yay!" Nepgear shouted while jumping in joy. "Thank goodness."

"High five, everybody!" Neptune said from beside them.

Nepgear and Kanonno stared at her in an awkward silence for a while.

"Where have you been?"

"Where were you when we needed you?"

"I'm sorry. But look on the bright side, we won! Woohoo!"

Kanonno just shook her head in disbelief.

Then they exited the arena.

"Hey, Kanonno. Thanks for saving me even though you knew it was risky." Nepgear said.

"Don't worry. I'm just happy to be able to help you, that's all."

"Thank you."

**{Nepgear's affection with Kanonno has increased.}**

* * *

**(X) Wait for the inevitable**

"Rrghh...! *sigh* I can't think of anything else to do. Sorry, Nepgear."

"Kanonno, just... let me go and you roll out of the way."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

"But I don't want to let you go!"

"Goodness, it's alright. I'm not mad."

And...

"...And looks like we have a winner!" the announcer suddenly announced.

"What?!" Both Kanonno and Neptune are surprised to hear that. "But how did we?" both asked in unison.

"Folks, it seems that this little girl here beat the giant polwiggle up all by herself. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeaha! Who's the man?"

"Wait, are we dreaming?" Kanonno asked in disbelief.

"I... dunno..."

And then they exited the arena, and caught up to Neptune to ask her how did she manage to win.

"It's easy, once I've cleared my mind." was the only answer she gave them.

"Huh?" This reply left Kanonno and Nepgear puzzled.

* * *

**(O) Try to quick-cast a spell**

"Argh! Hold on. I'll try to stop him." Kanonno then proceeds to charge her quickest spell yet, which is Lightning, to cast it at the polwiggle. As she charged, the polwiggle came closer and closer to them. And when she was about to cast it... "Alright, then... Lig-" ...the polwiggle suddenly jumped while still spinning. This startled Kanonno and it made her to de-cast her spell. Seeing that the polwiggle is about to crush her from above, she braced herself for the inevitable. Until...

"Variable Edge!"

Neptune came out of nowhere just in time, jumped towards the position she anticipated where the polwiggle would fall and Variable Edge'd it just before it could land on Kanonno. And also pushing it into the pit. ...And they won the battle. Oh, Variable Edge is an up-and-down slash attack, pretty much similar to Kanonno's Tiger Blade.

"And there you have it, folks! The enemy is defeated and Team NepKanGear is victorious! Congratulations!"

"Yahoo!" Neptune jumped in joy, shouted "Yahoo!" a few times before noticing the still-clinging Kanonno.

"Don't worry. I'm coming." Neptune helped Kanonno to pull Nepgear up. Kanonno seemed to have already exhausted most of her energy, so they had difficulty in pulling her up. But nevertheless, they managed to pull Nepgear up.

"Phew. Thanks, Neptune. You really saved us." Kanonno thanked Neptune.

"Oh, come on, The protagonist can't be out of her epic battle scene, right? So there I was, making my Dynamic Entry."

Nepgear then came up to both of them. "Thank you, Neptune. If it wasn't for you, sis, we would've lost."

"Yeah, no sweet."

"And thank you, Kanonno. You risked your life just to save me from falling."

"It's nothing. I just like to help, that's all." Kanonno blushed a little.

"Kan... You're blushing, aren't you?" Neptune teased Kanonno.

"What, n-no way. I'm not."

"Sure you aren't..." Neptune then giggled a little.

Kanonno then let out a sigh of denial. But meanwhile in her thoughts, (Well, she may be an idiot, but she can still be handy sometimes. And that's the part of her that I like.)

**{Nepgear's affection with Neptune has increased.}**

**{Nepgear's affection with Kanonno has increased.}**

**{Kanonno's affection with Neptune has increased.}**

(But i-it's not like I've started like her or something.)

"And so viewers, please give them a big round of applause!" the announcer said.

And then they exited the arena.

* * *

When they exited the arena, some claps can be heard. Or rather, a small applause. When they turned to look at the spectator seat, they saw Plutia and Isumi clapping their hands excitedly. Looks like they are amused by the show they put up.

"Whoa! You guys are here this whole time?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. We watched the whole fight. You three are awesome." Isumi replied.

"Yea~h. A~weso~me. Great work, you three." Plutia said.

"Aw, it's nothing really." Kanonno blushed. "We didn't even know we're this strong to begin with."

"Yea~h. It'll be bad if my pillow girl is not soft anymo~re. Hehe~..."

"How many times must I tell you, I'm not a pillow!" Kanonno shouted at Plutia in embarrassment.

"EH?! You're not~?"

And the rest of the girls laughed while they're at it.

And so, well..., originally this chapter is going to feature what's going on in Gamindustri more than what's going on in Luminasia because for this chapter, a lot of events are planned for Gamindustri. Oh well, I guess it's time to see what happens in Gamindustri now.

+xxXxx+

"Thank you, everyone! I love you all!"

*crowd cheer* 5PB! 5PB! 5PB!

WE LOVE YOU, 5PB!

5PB ROCKS!

5pb, marry me!

*record scratch*

And the cheering crowd, the stage sounds, etc. all suddenly disappeared as awkward silence filled in the space as the crowd looked at the single person who said that. 5pb even stared at the person nervously before resuming.

"Well... That's it for tonight, people! We'll see each other again soon! And thanks again for coming to watch! I love all of my fans!"

And the crowd resumed their cheering.

5PB! 5PB! 5PB!

WE LOVE YOU, 5PB!

"Thank you, and good night, people!"

And the stage lights went off, indicating that the show is over.

"Alright, people. The show's over, so back off. No more overtime views." Cave warned the crowd before shooing them away.

"Tch!"

"Some bitch she is."

"She thinks she's got the authority to just shoo people off like that."

Cave heard all of it. Even though she looks calm on the outside, in the inside, she wished that she can just kill them that instant.

*later*

"As awesome as always, Fivey." IF congratulated 5pb.

"That show was great." Compa congratulated 5pb.

"Thanks, you two. I've actually managed to get my guitar working right this time." 5pb said.

"Well, you must've been lucky this time around."

"I'm glad you could put up a show like that."

Vert then came into the conversation. "Just as I expected from my favorite idol. Great work."

"Thanks, Lady Green Heart." 5pb then bowed to Vert. "It is an honor to be able to entertain you with my songs, milady."

"Now, now. I said, "Drop the formalities.", didn't I?"

Cave then walked up to them, calling 5pb to get back into the van as they were leaving. And when 5pb left, she managed to have a little chat before leaving.

"Thanks for the help, IF, Compa and of course..." she then bowed to Vert, "...Lady Green Heart."

Vert sweatdropped upon hearing another person that is close to her still calling her by her CPU name.

"We're glad to help, Cave." IF said, showing her a thumbs-up before playing with her phone.

"You're welcome."

And then Cave left for the van and then the crew all left. And the rest of the girls return to Vert's basilicom.

"Well, that was a great show, wasn't it?" asked IF excitedly.

"Yeah. It made me feel like all the work we did before was worth it." Compa said happily.

"And we get VIP treatment too." Vert said.

"Well, that was a great show." Chika said before leaning against Vert's side. "And after all, I get to spend quality time with my sister, Vert. Right, sister?"

"Right..." Vert, IF and Compa sweatdropped.

"So anyways, since this is pretty late at night, why don't you stay here for the night?" Vert offered.

"OMG, it's THAT late already?!" IF shouted in surprise when she looked at her watch. It was 28 minutes before midnight.

"Oh no. Histy's gonna scold us if we don't hurry back." Compa said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I've already told Histoire that we have some matters here and that you two will need to spend the night here. Of course, I'm not doing it because I wanted to or something."

"But... we don't want to overstay our welcome." IF pushed back their offer.

"Don't worry, Iffy. It's fine. In fact..." Vert said before seems to be suggesting something. "...let's all have a sleepover. All of us, together."

"Eh?!" IF and Compa shouted in unison.

"What, seriously? With... them?!" Chika shouted.

"Why, yes. It'll be fun. We can do lots of night activities together, tell ghost stories, play chess..."

"You have got to be joking, sister. We're not, and I mean, NOT having a sleepover with them!"

"Now, now, Chika. It's not nice to be rude to our guests here."

"Um... If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." IF said nervously.

"Oh, no, no. Don't go just yet. Stay here just for tonight. Please?" Vert begged.

"Um... Well, let's see..." IF was unsure what to choose. Go home, or sleep with them. Though she won't have to make any choices as something was about to happen in the next scene.

While IF and Compa were standing at the door, thinking whether to go or to stay, the room suddenly shone as bright as daylight.

"Arh!"

"What the?!"

And when the shine receeded a little, they saw a floating white orb above Vert.

"Isn't that..." asked Compa

"It's that thing that took them away!" IF confirmed it.

And before long, the room shone again. And when the shine has fully receeded, they saw that Vert was no longer there. Instead, only her clothes and accessories are to be seen at the place where Vert was before. All of them are in shock right now.

"IIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chika shrieked. "Vert, my sister. NOOOO!"

"It can't be... happening again..." Compa said while still in shock.

"No... way... But this time... it's target is... Vert..."

* * *

Just who or what is this white orb that keeps abducting people, or rather, CPU's from all over Gamindustri? And why did all the abducted ones(minus Vert) were transported to Luminasia? Were there any connections between Gamindustri, Luminasia and that white orb? Or was this someone else's plot to get rid of the CPU's? Find out in the next episode of Tales of Neptunia : Hyperdimensional Mythology.

* * *

{Next time on Tales of Neptunia: Hyperdimensional Mythology : Episode 3 : The New Member of Ad Libitum} Stay tuned.

* * *

Neptune : Hiyas, readers! I'm Neptune.

Kanonno : I'm Kanonno.

Nepgear : And I'm Nepgear.

All three girls : And welcome to... *title appears* the [Chit-chat with the Author] segment!

*Curtain opens*

Me : こんにちは, みんなさん! オレ は クロマルーク です.(Hello, everyone! I am ChromaLuke.) And welcome to the first episode of the [Chit-chat with the Author] segment! And for this episode, we have Neptune, Nepgear and Kanonno as our guests of honor.

All three girls : Thank you, Mr. ChromaLuke.

Me : Well then, let's begin.

Neptune : So, Mr. Author. What is this segment for again?

Me : Oh? As you can see, this segment will be held at the end of each episode from here on out. This segment is actually a free-type. So, instead of having each of us reading a script, we talk about anything we want.

Kanonno : Oh, really? Cool.

Me : ...Which, in this first one, is an exception.

Kanonno : Aw...

Me : Anyway, there's something I would like to talk to you three.

Nepgear : What is it, Mr. Author, sir?

Me : Well, it's like this. Including this episode, there will be a total of five chapters, right?

Neptune : Yeah...

Me : And in the fourth chapter, which is the first episode, when I checked back its contents, I noticed a big mistake I made.

Kanonno : Really?

Nepgear : What kind of mistake?

Me : Well, to put it simply... Remember how I told the readers that the story for the first parts of this fanfic will mostly follow that of Radiant Mythology 3? Well, in that part is where I screwed up big time.

Neptune : Which part is it again?

Me : Here's the part. I totally made Chat as the quest receptionist instead of Ange like in the original Radiant Mythology 3. And now, I can't go back and fix it.

Nepgear : Why not?

Me : Because... I've totally changed the plot of this story from the original.

Kanonno : But isn't that the point of a fanfic? I mean, fanfics are all about story that you made up. So it doesn't always have to follow the exact story. Besides, you can't just stop and redo the whole fanfic all over, right?

Me : Yeah, I know. *buries head into hands* But man, I'm such a loser.

Neptune : *walks closer to me* Hey, bub. Listen. Kan's right. You can't just give up on what you lived for. I mean, you've already gone this far. You can't just back out now.

Nepgear : Yeah. This whole fanfic will be a waste if you do.

Kanonno : So just continue with what you have now.

Me : You sure?

Kanonno : Definitely.

Me : Really? *wipes tears* Wow, thanks girls. Now I'm motivated to continue the story. Thanks. Especially you, Kanonno.

Kanonno : What? I-I wasn't helping you. I was just expressing what I had in mind just now. *blush* But thanks anyway.

Nepgear : Oh yeah, that reminds me. Hey, Mr. Author.

Me : What?

Nepgear : I wanted to ask you something. Why would you want us to have different personalities all of a sudden?

Me : No, I didn't change your personalities. Okay, maybe a little.

Neptune : Yeah, I've been wondering about that too. Why is Kanonno a tsundere anyway?

Kanonno : No, I'm not. Wait... Oh no. Why am I starting to act like one now? I'm supposed to be a gentle, warm girl, not a tsundere.

Me : A type-1 tsundere, to be exact.

Kanonno : What?

Me : So here's the dealie. Well, originally way before I started to write this fanfic, I'm such a huge fan of the Kanonno triplets, the no. 1 being Earhart. So, I've always dreamed of making a story involving the three Kanonno's with their own personalities, different from the origins. And so, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, somehow you get to be a tsundere.

Kanonno : So you're saying that I'm to be a tsundere until the end of this fanfic?

Me : Yep, until further notice.

Kanonno : But you're the author. You're supposed to know what you were doing.

Me : Well... Oh my, look at the time. We've exceeded our segment duration.

Neptune : What?

Nepgear : So that means...?

Neptune : It's time for our outro!

Me : Yeah. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed our little segment here.

Kanonno : We might or not might return in the next segment episode.

Nepgear : But stay tuned for more of this segment.

Me : And before that, what do you think of this segment? Is it good, or is it just a waste of space? Just write a review about it in the review sections. And thanks for watching. *looks at the girls* Ready, girls?

All three girls : Hm-hmm...

Everyone : See you next time! BYE!

*Segment ends* *curtain closes*

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as fun or entertaining as the ones before, but I'm currently running out of ideas. (What, really? And I thought you have a brain full of ideas.) Shut up, brain! I'm trying to think here. *sigh* Well, anyways, there won't be any updates anytime soon as I will be going to Mecca for Umrah for two weeks. So updates will be late. Thank you for your understanding. I apologize for any inconveniences caused. And... do I really have to say it every episode? Oh well. Tell me about any mistakes you found in this chapter. Thank you.**

**I hate this episode. I wish it could go killing itself to Hell.**


	6. Skit Chapter 1

**Alright guys. Here's just some filler chapter, or rather, Skit Chapter to fill in for now. Yes, I will be continuing this story, but when I will be continuing it is unknown. I'm getting busy with college okay?**

**Anyway, a Skit Chapter is basically 5 skits are compiled into a chapter. Well then , let's not waste any more time, shall we?**

* * *

**Skit 1 : Introductions to** **Skits**

**When : Prologue 2, at the top of Mt. Rhubarb where Kanonno first met Neptune.**

* * *

Neptune : *moves to the right* Come on, Kanonno! Let's go! *suddenly stops* Wait.

Kanonno : What is it, Neptune?

Neptune : Woah! What happened to us? *expands* We're in a box? *expands even more* And why only our heads are visible?

Kanonno : Calm down, Neptune. *sweatdrops* This is just a part of the system.

Neptune : *shrinks back to normal* Oh, really? What's this called?

Kanonno : *raises finger* This is the "Skit Chat", where short events occasionally happen in between the story.

Neptune : *puts finger on chin* Sounds cool and all, but don't you prefer, I don't know, full-body portraits?

Kanonno : *assumes a thinking position* Yes, I do prefer that, but the head-in-a-box thing has become quite a tradition in our series, so... *expands before shrinking back to normal* Wait, why are we breaking the fourth wall? We're not supposed to break it.

Neptune : *shrugs shoulder* But since this is just a random chat that pretty much have nothing to do with the actual story, why bother?

Kanonno : *sweatdrops* You don't understand how our universe works, Neptune. It's not like you think.

* * *

**Skit 2 : First Time Battling on LMBS System**

**When : Prologue 2, after the first fight with the polwiggle.**

* * *

Neptune : Hey, that was actually not bad.

Kanonno : What? Are you referring to how you did in the battle, or how I did in the battle?

Neptune : Noppies. I was referring to how I was faring with the new battle system.

Kanonno : *black squiggly* Breaking the fourth wall again, huh?

Neptune : So, how did I do? I mean, with the new battle system experience and all that?

Kanonno : *sigh* Before I actually explain how you did, what battle system did you use from wherever you came again?

Neptune : Well... *scratches head* Our battle system doesn't really have a name, but it's a turn-based combat system, so...

Kanonno : So that explains it. You were used to waiting for whoever was going to move first, correct?

Neptune : *nods* Uh-huh.

Kanonno : Then that means you were not supposed to move at all since you're expecting someone else to move first because you were waiting for your turn.

Neptune : That's right.

Kanonno : But I'm surprised that you were able to cope with our battle system which is a real-time combat system. I mean, this is the LMBS after all.

Neptune : LMBS? *tilts head* What's that?

Kanonno : Oh, right. I forgot. *clears throat* Like I was saying, our universe's battle system is called the Linear Motion Battle System, or LMBS for short. It's pretty much a real-time combat system where you initiate against an enemy in a straight line. Everything is real-time, so you gotta think fast for you next action. Got it?

Neptune : *snore*

Kanonno : *eyes turn red, background becomes flames, raises fist* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT THROUGH ALL THAT!

Neptune : Calm down, I was just kidding. You don't need to be so mad. *nervous giggle* Uh, Kanny?

* * *

**Skit 3 : Don't Leave Me**

**When : Prologue 3, when Neptune has awaken from her slumber.**

* * *

Kanonno : Neptune?

Neptune : Yes, Kanny?

Kanonno : Are you sure you're alright? You were pretty beaten up back there.

Neptune : Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all.

Kanonno : "Just a little tired"?! *tears welling up in her eyes* But you were almost dead just now! You... you could have died.

Neptune : I know. I'm sorry. But that was the only way.

Kanonno : Don't you ever do that again, Neptune. I was scared to death with the thought of your death. Just please, don't even attempt it. *sobs*

Neptune : I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

* * *

**Skit 4 : Storage Disk System**

**When : Prologue 3, after the meal.**

* * *

Kanonno : Hey, Neptune?

Neptune : What is it, Kanny?

Kanonno : Ugh! Will you please stop calling me "Kanny"? It's "Kanonno". Ka-non-no!

Neptune : Aw. *pouts* But I don't like calling names with more than two syllables. Long names are a mouthful.

Kanonno : Whatever. *sigh* Anyway, there's something I'd like to ask you.

Neptune : What is it?

Kanonno : Well, it's about your disk thing.

Neptune : Oh, you mean by how it can store a lot of things in there despite its small size?

Kanonno : Yeah, that one. *eyes beginning to glitter* So how does it work?

Neptune : *assumes a thinking position* I'm... not too sure how it works, but it just works like it always did.

Kanonno : Oh? *feels down* Now that's a bummer.

Neptune : But the only thing I know about this thing is its capacity. It can store up to 10TB.

Kanonno : And how big is this 10TB?

Neptune : Uh...

Kanonno : Even you don't know about it, huh?

* * *

**Skit 5 : Meeting the Other Purple**

**When : Prologue 3, after the meeting with Nepgear and when they have entered the Van Eltia.**

* * *

Kanonno : So you're Neptune's sister, huh?

Nepgear : Well, yes. Yes I am. Why? Did she tell you about me?

Kanonno : Not quite, but she did mention you somewhere just now.

Neptune : I did mention about her, you know. *turns to Nepgear* But really, Nepgear. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I mean, you came here by falling down from the sky...

Nepgear : Yeah, I don't even know what happened myself. One second I was being chased by something and in the next, I was here, falling to my death had Kanonno not become my cushion.

Kanonno : *background becomes flames, dark eyes* Oh, so you're only viewing me as a cushion?!

Nepgear : I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way. I swear! You have it all wrong.

Neptune : *sweatdrops* Just take a deep breath and calm down, Kanny.

Nepgear : Besides, how would I know you were there? I was snatched by a giant bird in mid-air for crying out loud. And then I attacked it to get it to release me, only for me to not realize where I was at.

Kanonno : Seriously...

Nepgear : *sweats rain droplets* I'm sorry! I was only stating the truth! I never meant to use you a cushion! I'm sorry!

Neptune : *puts doggy eyes* Please, Kanny. Please forgive my little sister here.

Kanonno : ... *sigh* Fine.

Nepgear : Phew. That's a relief.

Neptune : I'm glad that's over. *turns to Nepgear* Now then, Nepgear. How did you get here again?

Nepgear : ... *eye pupils shrinks to dots* I don't know. How did you get here, Neptune?

Neptune : And that's why I'm asking you.

Kanonno : While they are sisters, I can see some really big differences between them. But then again, they're almost identical. Weird. They're different yet they're the same. *giggles to herself* They're funny.

* * *

**There's nothing much to say here, but I'll let you know that if I'm not lazy, I will be getting to this again. Well then, farewell for now.**


End file.
